Kamu Mesum
by Reysa J
Summary: YUNJAE FF/Bagaimana Usaha Jaejoong untuk mempertahankan kevirginannya dari beruang Pervert macam Yunho ?/chap 4 is Up/ #Bad summary Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

**Cast : DBSK**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, and many more.**

**Disclaimer : DBSK saling memiliki. Jaejoong milik Yunho milik Jaejoong.**

Summary : Bagaimana Usaha Jaejoong untuk mempertahankan kevirginannya dari beruang Pervert macam Yunho ? #Bad summary

-o0o—

" Jae Perkenalkan dia Calon suamimu Jung Yunho—"

" Kau akan menikah dengannya Jae .."

"MWO"

"Kau akan menikah dengan Yunho"

" Aku setuju "

"Tapi—"

" Kau akan tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja menjadi sekretaris Yunho di kantornya selama kami di Jepang, lagipula kalian juga sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah jadi tidak masalah kan" ucap Mrs. Kim enteng

"tapi—"

"YAK apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"memang aku melakukan apa"

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari sana Beruang Mesum"

" menjauhkan bagaimana hm? Seperti ini"

"Ahhhh l.. YAK Jung Yunho kenapa kau meremasnya lag eoh! "

" Karena aku ingin..."

" I—ingin apa ?"

"ingin 'memakanmu' hei—bokongmu kenyal sekali. Dari luar saja sudah sekenyal ini, bagaimana kalau celana sialan ini ku lenyapkan pasti yang di dalam sana jauh kenyal dan nikmat, kita akan 'main' sepuasnya kau mau? " ucap Yunho menyeringai mesum

"Ahhh... Ahhh... hen ahh... tiii..hhh kanhhh bodohh ahh—"

" Jae..."

"Jae ... " rengek Yunho manja sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Jaejoong

"APA"

"Aku 'ingin' lagi ... "

"AKU TIDAK MAU heiiii—apa yang kau lakukan"

DUAGHH

"Appo ..."

"hahhh ... sebaiknya kau tidur sana"

" Wae? "

"Kalau aku bisa sudah kulakukan dari tadi "

"Lalu "

" Kalau kita 'Melakukannya' sekali saja mungkin aku akan bisa tidur malam ini" 'Atau malah kau akan menjadi tahananku semalaman' tambahnya dalam hati

" KAU MAU MATI HAH ?"

" Ku rasa malam ini aku tidak akan tidur dan besok aku akan seperti mayat hidup karena sudah berhari-hari tidak bisa tidur menyedihkan sekali aku ini bahkan tunanganku sendiri tidak mau membantuku"

"—kalau kau tidak mau ... Ku rasa yang ada di balik kaos mu saja sudah cukup"

"terserah"

" Benarkah?"

"—Asal kau tidak mengganggu tidurku, aku lelah sekali"

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya dengan 'pelan' khukhukhukhu..."

" KYAAAAAA mau apa kau ?"

" hei kenapa tanganmu ada di 'sana' hah, bukankah sudah ku aku TIDAK mau melakukannya "

"JAUHKAN tanganmu dari san—ahhh naahhh .. !"

"Ayolah Jae sekali saja"

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MASUKKAN, AKU INI MASIH VIRGIN"

TBC/END

A/N : Gimana chingu ? Gaje kah ? mian...!

PENDEK ! emang karena ini masih PROLOG, dan sejujurnya saya sendiri juga bingung gimana mau ngelanjutin fic ini. Lihat aja deh kalau responnya baik, saya akan lanjutkan. Tapi kalau ngga ya ... ya udah ga papa #PLAKK

Ide ini muncul tiba-tiba saat saya googling dan nemuin berbagai macam pict editan YUNJAE dari teman kita para cassie di sana saya lihat SUMPAH pose YUNJAE 'HOT' bangeet

Dan jadilah fic ini (entah ini bisa disebut fanfic atau tidak)

Ne, chingudeul Mohon reviewnya *bow

**Keep Or Delete ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

.

.

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

**Cast : DB5K**

**Rated : T+ (aka Semi M)**

**Warning : YAOI, shounen-Ai, AU, OOC, Gaje, typo****(s),**** and many more.**

**Disclaimer : DBSK bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma pinjem castnya aja. Tidakada kepentingan komersil di sini. Kecuali Jaejoong milik Yunho milik Jaejoong**

**Summary : Bagaimana Usaha Jaejoong untuk mempertahankan kevirginannya dari beruang Pervert macam Yunho ? **

**Yang mau baca saya ucapkan 'HAPPY READING'**

.

.

.

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana Cerah yang identik dengan ketenangan menyapu seluruh tatanan kota Seoul, hari libur adalah salah satu surga untuk semua orang baik itu para karyawan kantor yang selama satu minggu penuh menghabiskan waktu dengan tumpukan kertas yang entah apa itu isinya, pelajar yang setiap harinya 'kencan' dengan para orang tua yang mengoceh tidak jelas di depan kelas, mahasiswa dsb sebagian dari mereka lebih senang menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dengan keluarga, teman, maupun KEKASIH masing – masing *krn g mngkin dg kekasih org kan—salah Satu tempat yang paling diminati dari tempat-tempat yang biasanya dikunjungi jika sedang libur adalah taman di dekat Gedung kantor Jung Corp. Di sana suasananya sangat indah dan asri hingga menimbulkan kenyamanan tersendiri.

Sepasang—yang sepertinya— Kekasih paling mencolok di antara beberapa pasang kekasih yang juga sedang bermesraan terlihat melintasi orang – orang yang berlalu lalang yang diam – diam melirik mereka yang bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya tak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang mendelik dengan tatapan iri. Salah satu pasangan 'Kekasih' yang begitu mesra. Namja bermata musang yang jauh lebih manly terlihat sedang merangkul—dengan paksa— mesra namja yang jauh lebih imut dan pendek dari namja tadi.

Jung Yunho namja paling keren abad ini—menurut versinya—pria dengan perawakan tinggi proposional mata musangnya yang berkilat tajam jika sedang marah mampu membungkam mulut siapa saja yang berniat berdebat dengannya. Mata musang yang juga akan menatap datar siapa saja yang melintas di hadapannya tatapan mata yang juga mampu menembus ribuan hati para yeoja dan uke di seluruh muka bumi. Pria yang juga menjadi tersangka atas kejahatan percobaan pemelukan(?) dan perangkulan(?) dengan paksa atas Kim Jaejoong.

kaya raya juga menjadi salah satu poin penting tersendiri yang dimiliki oleh Jung Yunho. Jaman sekarang tidak akan ada yang mampu menolak kekayaan seorang pria tampan bukan?. Tapi sayangnya namja perfeksionis ini tak sesempurna itu 'Tak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini' begitulah pepatah mengatakannya. Narsis dan mesum adalah salah satu tabiat buruk yang akan muncul jika ia bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat dicitainya dia sering menyebutnya Boojae—panggilan mesra untuk namjanya—

Namja yang menjadi 'korban' rangkulan maut dari Namja yang telah dicapnya sebagai Namja mesum itu pun hanya bisa pasrah meratapi nasibnya dengan frustasi. Wajah merahnya yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah tak mempan dan membuat namja Mesum ini jera dan melepaskan rangkulan 'mautnya'. Beberapa pasang mata yang masih setia mencuri pandang diam – diam ke arah mereka pun tersenyum aneh dan mengira bahwa mereka adalah pasangan paling 'mesra' dan harmonis. Tapi nyatanya TIDAK kan.! Ugh ...

Kim Jaejoong korban dari percobaan perangkulan(?) dan pemelukan(?) secara paksa dan juga korban dari keputusan sepihak oleh orang tuanya yang menjodohkannya dengan namja mesum macam Yunho. Kim Jaejoong adalah anak dari pemilik Kim Corp perusahaan terbesar kedua setelah Jung Corp anak dari pasangan Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim 'agar lebih mempererat hubungan Kim Family dan Jung Family' adalah alasan paling tidak masuk akal yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya ketika ia menuntut penjelasan.

Ah~ mungkin kalian merasa heran dan penasaran kenapa Kim Jaejoong mengecap Yunho sebagai namja mesum. Ugh jangan ingatkan Jaejoong dengan kejadian 'itu' lagi. Mengingatnya membuatnya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan mantra 'Bokongku masih virgin, bokongku masih virgin, bokongku masih virgin' berulang kali. STOP. Jangan berpikiran yang menjurus ke rated M—jika kalian membayangkannya— meskipun yang dipikirkan di otak Yadong kalian dan author memang benar adanya *Duaghh

"Boo ... kenapa wajahmu begitu, kau mau menggoda ku eoh?" Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup melihat pose Jaejoong yang sangat 'menggiurkan' di mata mesum Seorang Jung Yunho. Tersentak dari lamunannya Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan tersenyum masam menahan marah.

Jaejoong yang tak terima dengan tuduhan Yunho pun terbelalak tak percaya bagaimana bisa dirinya harus terjebak dengan Beruang Mesum macam Tuhaaan ... apa salahku dikehidupanku yang dulu hingga Engkau mengirimkan 'Kutukan' yang begitu mengerikan seperti ini

"Yak apa maksudmu dengan menggodamu eoh? Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan dengan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu Jung Yunho**-ssi** ?" 'dan aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan itu' lanjut Jaejoong frustasi dalam hati.

Yunho yang memang pada dasarnya Keras kepala atau memang kepalanya hanya terisi dengan hal-hal mesum pun menggelengkan kepalanya tak terima menanggapi jawaban Jaejoong .

"Tidak Boo, kau memang menggodaku jika tidak kau tidak mungkin memasang pose seperti ini, kalau kau ingin 'melakukannya' sebaiknya jangan di sini Boo di sini terlalu ramai. Baiklah Boo sebaiknya kita melakukannya di mana ? kau mau di hotel atau kita pergi ke pulau Jeju saja di sana suasananya sangat romantis jadi sangat mendukung jika kita melakukannya di sana, bagaimana hm?" Yunho yang sepertinya telah larut membayangkan ia dan Jaejoong dipangkatkan di tambah dengan Ranjang dan dikuadratkan dan di akarkan sama dengan 'Jung Kecil' pun tidak sadar bahwa Jaejoong telah lepas dari pelukan 'mesra' sepihak yang telah dilakoninya dan pergi menuju ke tempat mobil mereka diparkirkan

Dengan mata Yunho yang masih menerawang jauh hingga akhirnya ia merasakan bahwa 'sesuatu' di bawah sana sedang menegang dengan sempurna tidak menyadari bahwa 'korban'nya telah lepas dari tahanannya. Tak dihiraukannya pula bisik – bisik tetangga(?) yang sepertinya ditujukan untuknya terdengar samar – samar di indera pendengarannya bahwa di antara mereka semua selalu menyebut - nyebutkan 'bukankah itu Jung Yunho'. 'Mungkin mereka hanya kagum pada ku, memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Jung Yunho' begitulah pikir Yunho hingga sesuatu membuatnya tersadar 'kenapa tanganku tidak merasakan beban berat sama sekali—yang tadinya beban berat itu timbul dari seseorang yang akan menjadi calon 'istri'nya yang dari tadi terus saja berontak di dalam rangkulan mesranya—

Yunho tersentak menyadari sesuatu astaga ke mana perginya Boojae-KU. Seorang JUNG YUNHO. Saya tekankan lagi pemirsah. JUNG YUNHO. Presdir muda berbakat yang sudah memegang perusahaan terbesar di Korea Jung Corp dalam usia yang terbilang masih sangat MUDA dan pemuda jenius yang selalu di elu - elukan selalu tampil perfect dalam setiap sesuatu—apapun itu—yang dilakoninya. Bahkan ketika ia berjalan pun bisa membuat Yeoja – yeoja dan juga Namja berstatus uke membuatnya jatuh cinta. Berlebihan memang tapi itulah kenyataannya. Bahkan para reader pun juga telah jatuh dalam pesonanya bukan. Jadi kesimpulannya memang Jung yunho adalah pemuda dengan penuh pesona. Hanya dihadapan serorang Kim yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Jung Jaejoong lah Yunho menjadi sangat konyol seprti ini.

'oh shit' decakan sebal pun tak lupa lolos dari bibir seksi yunho menyadari Boojae-NYA telah meninggalkannya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut taman dan Gotca dilihatnya namja yang berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju mobil Lamborgini keluaran terbaru yang dengan percaya dirinya di akui bahwa mobil itu adalah mobil milik seorang Jung Yunho—yg pada kenyataannya mobil itu memang benar adalah milik Yunho hebatkan—

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Yunho melangkahkankaki indahnya menuju Jaejoong dengan berlari – lari kecil. Tak sampai lima menit Yunho sudah bisa mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan jaejoong.

GREB

keras Yunho yang mampu mebuatnya mengaduh sakit namun dari segi manapun jung Yunho jauh lebih kuat dari Jaejoong. Hingga sentakan tangan Jaejoong takmampu membuat Yunho melepaskan cengkeramannya"Ck. Kenapa kau ke sini ?" Jaejoong dengan sebalnya menyentakkan tangannya dari cengkraman.

"Menyusulmu Boo, apalagi ?" jawab Yunho sambil menyentakkan Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan Yunho. Jaejoong yang mendapatkan perlakuan sangat tiba – tiba itu pun refleks kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat tubuhnya oleng yang tanpa sengaja mencengkeram kuat kemeja bagian dada yang dikenakan oleh Yunho untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya ya tadi sempat hilang.

Yunho tak tahukah kau bahwa Boojaemu kini tengah mati – matian menahan wajahnya yang merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Bukan karena dia marah. Itu tidakmungkin. Mungkin malu lihtlahwajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus dengan tangannya yang mencengkeram kuat kemeja bagian dada Yunho. Dihirupnya aroma maskulin yang menguar di tubuh Yunho. Sungguh pria di depannya mebuatnya GILA dengan semua tingkah yang di keluarkannya dari lima hari yang lalu.

Yeah. Pertemuan konyol dengan backgroung perjodohan sekaligus PERTUNANGANNYA. Oh my bukankah itu GILA terlebih lagi kejadian 'itu' ARGGHHHH memalukan!

"Kita pergi" dua kata mujarab yang keluar dari bibir menggugah selera—menurut Yunho— Jaejoong itu sukses menghilangkan keheningan yang sempat melanda

"Baiklah kajja" setelah melepaskan pelukannya Yunho beranjak menuju mobilnya sambil menarik tangan mulus Jaejoong

**.**

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

Lamborgini Sesto Elemento melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kawasan yang Jaejoong tidak ketahui.

"Yak Jung Yunho kenapa kita jalan terus seharusnya kita belok ditikungan yang barusan kita lewati 'kan!" dengan panik Jaejoong mengguncang-guncang bahu Yunho

Dengan santainya Yunho mengatakan "Kita tidak akan pulang ke rumah umma Kim"

"MWO? Apa maksudmu hah? Kau mau menculikku eoh?"

"Kita akan ke rumahku Umma Kim sendiri yang meyuruhmu tinggal di kediaman Jung kau lupa eoh?" melirik wajah jaejoong yang memucat dan menyeringai mesum

.

**Flasback**

" Jae Perkenalkan dia Calon suamimu Jung Yunho—"

" Kau akan menikah dengannya Jae .."

"MWO!" ekspresi keterkejutan tercetak jelas di wajah Jaejoong mulutnya yang terbuka dan matanya yang membesar. Bagaimana tidak tiba – tiba ibumu menerobos masuk ke kamarmu, menyeretmu dengan paksa menuju ruang Keluarga Kim dan terakhir Umma mu dengan watadosnya menyatakan dengan tegas dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat bahwa kau akan MENIKAH.

OMMO. . .!

Jung Yunho yang melihat wajah lucu Jaejoong terkekeh geli. Aneh. Padahal dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan 'asing' seperti saat ia pertama kalinya bertemu Kim Jaejoong. Apakah ia jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong?

Padahal seorang Jung Yunho adalah salah satu namja yang tidak percaya dengan istilah 'Love at first sight' konyol.

"Tapi umma, kau tidak bisa memutuskan sembarangan, lagi pula ku rasa Jung Yunho-ssi juga keberatan bukan begitu Yunho-ssi" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh harap agar yunho menjawab TIDAK

"Walau bagaimana pun ini terlalu cepat untukku" tanggap Yunho sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal

Sukses jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong terlonjak senang dalam hati.

"Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu pada Joongie, bolehkan ahjumma? Setelah itu akan ku putuskan untuk menerima perjodohan ini atau tidak bagaimana ahjumma ?" secercah harapan untuk Mrs. Kim dan Mrs Jung yang harap – harap cemas dengan kelanjutan hubungan penerus keluarga Jung dan Keluarga Kim.

Pasalnya Mrs. Jung sudah terlanjur jatuh hati dengan Kim Jaejoong yang cantik dan juga pembawaannya yang anggun ditambah lagi Kim Jaejoong pintar memasak. Jaejoong akan sangat cocok dengan dirinya yang notebene sangat suka membuat eksperimen dengan berbagai macam resep baru buatannya.

"Baiklah lakukan apa pun pada Joongie-ku ani maksudku lakukan apa pun pada Joongie-mu supaya kau mau menerima perjodohan ini" kikik Mrs. Kim layaknya ibu durjana

"Ku harap ahjumma tidak akan menyesali keputusan ahjumma dan menganggapku tidak sopan" ucap Yunho sambil menghampiri yang seseorang katanya bernama Jaejoong, yang duduk di sofa yang sama degan Mrs. Kim

"Hai . . . kau sudah tahu aku kan, kita akan dijidohkan oleh orang tua kita dan aku harus melakukan 'sesuatu' pada mu untuk aku bis amemutuskan akan menerima perjodohan ini atau tidak" ungkap Yunho menjawab kebingungan yang melanda Jaejoong

Jaejoong yang ditanya pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan menjawab "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada ku, bagaimana aku bisa menjamin bahwa kau tidak akan berbuat macam – macam pada ku. Dan kenapa kau tidak langsung tolak saja perjodohan ini gampang'kan!"

"sudah ku bilang kan ini pilihan orang tua kita. Dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka dengan menolak perjodohan ini—"

"—dan bisakah ku lakukan sekarang mereka sedang mengawasi kita" lanjut Yunho risih melirik beberapa pasang mata milikorang tuanya dan Jaejoong yang memelototi mereka.

Tanpa basa – basi Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan memegang bahu Jaejoong kemudian membalik tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kaget tidak sempat mencegah Yunho.

"YAK ap—a yang kau lakukanhhh ahhh . . . hah!" sahut Jaejoong shock mendapati sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam celananya dan bergerak-gerak beraturan meremas BOKONGNYA. Sekali lagi pemirsah Bokongnya demi apa. Ooom maygawd ...

"sebentar lagi" jawab Yunho keenakan merasakan 'benda' kenyal yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bokong calon tunangannya sendiri.

"Cepathhhh.. . keluarkannnhhh tanganmu hhh... dari san—ahhh Beuang Mesum" desis Jaejoong tajam namun gagal karena suaranya bercampur menjadi satu dengan desahan yang lolos dari bibir sekseh nya.

Sementara beberapa pasang mata yang menyaksikan adegan LIVE dari YUNJAE hanya bisa cengo dan memelototi mereka dengan senyum mesum. 'aku akan segera mendapat cucu' batin ke-empat pasang mata dari Jung dan Kim bersamaan. Kompak sekali keluarga ini. Harusnya mereka marah melihat anaknya yang berkelakuan mesum terhadap seseorang yang belum sah menjadi istrinya.

Dan harusnya juga keluarga Kim marah karena anaknya menjadi 'korban' kemesuman calon menantunya. Tapi kenapa mereka malah senang dan tersenyum geje begitu. Keluarga yang aneh. Author sweatdropped =_="

Sementara Yunho sudah mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana Jaejoong dan mebenahi celana Jaejoong yang 'agak' berantakan. Sepertinya sih sangat berantakan. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih belum pulih dari aksi shock nya. Yunho tersenyum gaje dan—

"aku setuju"

Dua kata mujarap yang keluar dari mulut Jung Yunho mampu mengembalikan Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan shockrianya. Tak terima Jaejoong berusaha menyela

"Tapi—"

"Kyaaaaa ... baiklah keputusan yang tidak mengecawakan Yun, kau memang anak umma" jawab girang dan mengaku – ngaku sebagai ibu Yunho

"Umma ... yang anakmu itu aku bukan beruang mesum ini" protes Jaejoong tak terima sambil menatap Yunho geram. Walau bagaimana pun Jaejoong tidak akan melupakan pelcehan seksual yang menimpa bokong Virginnya. Yang sekarang sudah tidak virgin lagi.

Satu tubuh Jaejoong yang masih Virgin di rampas oleh Beruang mesum, Yunho.

"Tapi Yunho juga anak Umma Joongie, karena sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah" jawab tersenyum senang dengan mata berkaca – kaca saking senangnya. Jaejoong yang melihat itu jadi tak mampu menolak keinginan ummanya. Takpernah dilihatnya ummanya sesenang ini selama 23 tahun hidupnya.

"hahhh ... terserah umma saja" jawab Jaejoong pasrah

Dan semakin senanglah umma Kim mendapat jawaban menyenangkan dari putra tunggalkebanggaannya.

"Baiklah berarti semua sudah setuju 'kan" ungkap yang dari tadi diam dan di amini oleh seluruh semua yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Dan ini cincin pertunangan kalian, sebenarnya kalian sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil tapi ku rasa kalian sudah lupa jadi kalian bertukar cincinnya sekarang saja" lanjut mrs. Jung yang tak kalah senangnya dan menyodorkan kotakbeludru berwarna merah ke arah dua manusia yang sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Umma menyiapkan sejauh ini" kaget Yunho sambilmenerima kotak itu dan membuka isinya. Cincin sederhana yang terkesan elegan yang dipesan langsung oleh keluarga Jung

"Ne, jadi cepat pasangkan ke jari manis Joongie" suruh Mrs. Jung antusias

"Ne, Joongie kemarikan tangan mu" pinta Yunho lembut menadahkan tangannya untuk menyambut tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Melihat kelembutan Yunho meski ragu Jaejoong akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya.

Yunho memasangkan cincin di jari manis Jaejoong dengan yakin tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

"Saranghae . . ." ungkap Yunho tulus mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong yang yang sudah tersemat cincin dijari manisnya.

Blush

Blush

Blush

Mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Yunho membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Prok . . . prok . . . prok

Aksi manly yang dilakukan oleh Yunho mendapat sambutan tepuk tangan dari kedua keluarga, jung dan Kim.

"N—ne" jawab Jaejoong tergagap sambil memasangkan cincin yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya.

Pluk

Tersematlah sudah cincin yang mengikat di jari manis mereka berdua. Dan dengan ini author dan reader mengesahkan hubungan mereka. Bagaima reader-deul sah?

Reader : Saaaaaahhhhh

.

"Ah ya ... Joongie Kau akan tinggal dengan Yunho dan bekerja menjadi sekretaris Yunho di kantornya selama kami di Jepang, lagipula kalian juga sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah jadi tidak masalah kan" ucap Mrs. Kim enteng

"MWO—"

"Baiklah umma kami akan tinggal bersama, umma tenang saja aku akan menjaga Joongie dengan baik" potong Yunho cepat sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Jaejoong

"Tapi—"

"Ne, jadi mulai besok kau akan tinggal dengan Yunho chagy. . . dan jangan lupa kau harus 'melayani'Yunho dengan baik jangan mengecewakan dia, arra?" titah umma Kim Tegas

Jaejoong hanya bergidik sendiri mendengar kata nista yang yang keluar dari ummanya. Demi apa. Membayangkan dia 'melayani' Yunho yang berada di atasnya dan menghajarnya habis – habisan tanpa ampun dengan Yunho yang menyeringai mesum menatap 'lapar' pada tubuhnya yang indah tanpa cela. 'Aku ini masih Virgin' batin Jaejoong merana

"N—ne Umma aku akan melakukan yang terbaik" setengah tak rela Jaejoong menjawab dengan ragu

"Umma tidak usah khawatir dengan hal itu, umma dengar sendiri kan Joongie akan melakukan yang terbaik" ucap Yunho tersenyum manis. Yang sebenarnya adalah seringai mesum yang berhasil tertangkap oleh mata doe Jaejoong

"Tapi umma bolehkah aku 'menghukumnya' jika Joongie membuatku Kesal" lanjut Yunho dengan yang entah sudah berapa kali dalam satu hari ini Yunho menyeringai mesum

"Ne, tentu saja kau boleh menghukumnya" setuju Umma Kim yang tidak mengerti apa arti 'menghukum' versi Yunho kekeke

Membulat tak percaya. Jaejoong mengutuk ummanya yang sudah memasukannya ke kadang 'Beruang'. Biarlah Jaejoong menjadi anak durhaka untuk hari ini saja. Jaejoong janji pasti besok ia akan tobat. Semoga saja

Jaejoong akan tobat atau malah akan semakin mengutuk ummanya yang membuatnya terjerat dengan beruang Mesum ini.

.

**Flashback END**

**.**

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

"Boo kita sudah sampai" ucap Yunho Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong dari flashback yang tiba – tiba menyeruak di ingatannya

"oh~ Ne, jadi kita akan tinggal disini" tanya Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya pada rumah yang jauh lebih besar dari rumahnya itu

"Ne, ini rumahku kita akan tinggal di sini sampai appa dan umma mu kembali dari Jepang" jelas Yunho mantap

"Besar sekali" puji Jaejoong

"Hanya sedikit lebih besar dari rumah mu, apa aku benar?"

"Mungkin" jawab Jaejoong acuh

"Barang – barang mu sudah di dalam, kau tinggal terima beresnya saja, kajja" ucap Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya

Beberapa maid yang berpapasan denganmereka hanya menundukan kepalanya ke arah mereka yang di jawab anggukan oleh tuan muda Jung mereka.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan dalam diam menuju kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Jaejoong hingga mereka tiba di depan kamar yang cukup besar. Yunho membuka kamar itu dengan pelan

"Nah . . . Jae ini kamar yang akan kau tempati selama tinggaldi sini"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan mengedarkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Rapi dan elegan terkesan maskulin. Berbeda 1800 dengan kamarnya yang dihiasi pernak – pernik berbau gajah termasuk boneka gajah super besar yang selalu menemaninya tidur. Feminim.

Tunggu.

Ada yang aneh. Tapi apa ya ?

Ah ! kenapa ada foto-foto Yunho di kamar ini. Tidak mungkinkan

Tidak! Tidak!

Ini tidak mungkin. Pikir Jaejoong menggeleng –gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jae . . . kau istirahatlah kau pasti lelah. Aku mandi dulu" ucap Yunho dengan handuk yang hanya membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Eh?"

"Istirahatlah aku mandi dulu. Atau kau ingin kita mandi bersama 'hm?" goda Yunho mengerling jahil

"A—apa kau GILA hah, aku ini masih waras dan kenapa kau masih ada di sini bukankah ini kamarku SEKARANG" ucap Jaejoong sambil menekankan kata sekarang di belakangnya.

"tentu saja aku di sini. Ini kan memang kamar ku" jawab Yunho santai

"MWO"

.

.

**END **

**Or **

**TBC**

Area Bacotan Author :

Anyeoooong author gaje comeback membawa chapter 2 dari KAMU MESUM

Bagaimana menurut reader apa cahpter ini mengecewakan ?

Mianhae ne, author sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin xD

Oh ya. Yang menantikan aksi kemesuman appa di tahan dulu sampai chapdepan. Ne

Chapter ini lebih condong ke deskripsi dan awal pertemuan mereka. Kan aneh kalau tiba-tiba Rey bikin appa langsung berbuat yang mesum-mesum ke umma *alesan*digeplak

Dan ooohhhh~ maygawd ... demi apa chingudeul ? FF abal dan nista ini cukup banyak mendapat respon dari chingudeul semuanya dengan hormat saya mengucapkan **TERIMA KASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA** *DEEP bow

Eh' kok rata-rata review yang berhasil author kantongi semuanya pada minta ngomenin ratenya ya ?

Menurut author ratingnya udah bener kok *ngelirik rate

Kalau semuanya pada minta naik rate kayaknya chingudeul harus berusaha lebih keras lagi deh. Soalnya SAYA INI MASIH POLOS #duagghh

Reader : polos apaan thor, gw sering liat loe demen bgt bca Epep rating M. Bner ga tmen2

Reader : Neee

Aduh aduh chingu jangan dengerin mereka yah, Rey masih polos kok suwer :p #dikeroyok reader

Yang kemaren udah review mianhaeyo ga bisa bls review satu-satu soalnya author updatenya cepet2. Dan untuk sekedar info mungkin chap depan updatenya bakal lama karena author lagi sibuk ini itu. Tapi di tengah kesibukan author. Rey bakal usahain untuk cepet update kalau reviewnya banyak.

Semakin banyak review semakin cepat update

xD

.

OH YA YANG MAU NGASIH SARAN – SARAN TENTANG FF ABAL INI, KALIAN BISA BANTU AUTHOR DAN SALURKAN ASPIRASI KALIAN LEWAT TWITTER REY

Follow Me

Reysa_J

Mention untuk follback*berasa kaya artis*plakkk

Pai pai :D

**Keep or delete ?**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

**Cast : DB5K**

**Rated : M (buat jaga-jaga*smirk) **

**Warning : M-PREG, YAOI, shounen-Ai, AU, OOC, Gaje, typo****(s),**** and many more.**

**Disclaimer : DBSK bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nmanya aja. Tidak. Kecuali Jaejoong milik Yunho milik Jaejoong**

**Attention : Yang mau lebih mengenal author. Yuk kita saling follow lewat twitter Rey di ( )Reysa_J. Mention untuk follback.**

**Summary : Bagaimana Usaha Jaejoong untuk mempertahankan kevirginannya dari beruang Pervert macam Yunho ? **

**.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca !**

**Yang mau baca saya ucapkan 'HAPPY READING'**

.

.

.

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter :**

"Jae . . . kau istirahatlah kau pasti lelah. Aku mandi dulu" ucap Yunho dengan handuk yang hanya membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Eh?"

"Istirahatlah aku mandi dulu. Atau kau ingin mandi bersama 'hm?" goda Yunho mengerling jahil

"A—apa kau GILA HAH! aku ini masih waras dan kenapa kau masih ada di sini bukankah ini kamarku SEKARANG" ucap Jaejoong sambil menekankan kata sekarang di belakangnya.

"tentu saja aku di sini. Ini kan memang kamar ku" jawab Yunho santai

"MWO"

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MWO" pekik Jaejoong shock

"Wae? Ada yang salah?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang shock luar dalam(?)

"Ada yang salah kau bilang? Tentu saja SALAH Bodoh !" teriak Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya frustasi

"Apanya yang salah dan aku Tidak. Bodoh. Jung. Jaejoong!"

Jung?

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan "Masih bertanya apanya yang salah HAH? Yaa Tuhaaan apa salahku hingga aku harus terjebak dengan beruang mesum yang bodoh ini tuhaaaan" racau Jaejoong mendramatisir , menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada =_="

Aneh ya readerdeul, kok Umma ga nyinggung pengalihan marga yang dilakukan appa dengan seenak pantat(?) Jaemma yah?*abaikan#plakk

"Kalau aku bodoh aku tidak akan sehebat ini Jung. Jaejoong" Yunho membenarkan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya cuek shingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas 'Junior'nya yang setengah tegang—Terangsang mungkin—karena yunho TIDAK memakai underware dan sejenisnya(?)

"Hebat apanya? Kalau mesum sih iya—"

Wait . . .

Sepertinya ada yang salah.

Tapi apa ya?

Yunho tadi bilang ...

Kalau—aku—bodoh—aku tidak—akan—sehebat ini—Kim. Wait bukan...

Jung Ja—e—jo—ong

JUNG JAEJOONG !

"—apa yang barusan kau katakan HAH! Sejak kapan aku berganti marga! Margaku itu Kim bukan Jung!" bentak Jaejoong setelah sadar dari kesalahan Yunho menyebut marganya sambil menekan dada bidang Yunho yang terekspose itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Akhirnya umma nyadar juga! Ke mana aja? #lap keringet

". . . "

". . ."

Glukk...

Menelan ludah gugup.

sepertinya uri Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa Yunho hanya mengenakan handuk di atas lutut yang melilit pinggangnya. Memperlihatkan dada seksi menggoda iman milik Yunho, perut sixpack nya yang oo~may gawd demi YUNJAE shipper yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dengan ini Jaejoong menyatakan terpesona pada beruang mesum, hal – hal mengenai yang telah dilihatnya dll membuat mata doenya tidak virgin lagi *berasa kaya baca teks proklamasi deh =_="

Dua sudah anggota tubuh Jaejoong yang telah di rampas kevirginannya oleh Yunho u,u

Pantat *lihat chap 1

Dan sekarang . . .

Mata doenya yang indah nan suci*yang sekarang sudah tidak suci lagi#plakk

Oo` mayygawd . . . nanti anggota tubuhnya mana lagi yang akan dijamah kevirginannya. Dasar beruang . eh? Tapi dia kan Jenius?

Tidak tahukah kau kim Jaejoong, orang yang paling bersalah atas lepasnya tittle virgin dari matamu adalah kau sendiri. Coba aja kalau kamu tidak melihat tubuh half naked nya Yunho dan menutupi matamu yang SEKARANG sudah TIDAK virgin lagi. Bukannya malah asyik memandangi tubuh hampir polos tunanganmu tanpa berkedip dan hampir lumer di tempat. Terpesona eoh?

"Terpesona eoh?" ucap Yunho bangga pada tubuh perfectnya yang berhasil membungkam bibir seksehh Jaejoong

"A—apa kau bilang . . . a—aku tidak" dengan gugup Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh menggoda iman milik Yunho. Mengedarkan pandangan ke mana saja asal tidak melihat ke arah Yunho yang memandanginya dengan tatapan mesum yang seolah –olah siap 'menerkam'nya kapan saja.

Menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Jaejoong, terlintas ide jahil di otak mesum Yunho "Jae . . ." panggil yunho seduktif

"N—ne" berjalan mundur ketika Yunho semakin mendekat ke arahnya dengan langkah seksi

"Jaehhh..hhhh"

"A—apa" Jaejoong semakin mundur takut melihat Yunho yang sudah berada tepat di depannya. Dan sekarang Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa ke mana – mana lagi karena tubuhnya telah menyentuh ranjang sekarang. Untuk readerdeul saya sarankan jangan berpikiran mesum dulu yah! Kasihan umma(?)

GREEBBB

"Aku—" Yunho menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh lalu mengelus lembut rambut Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, sudah bergetar dari tadi dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur di dahi dan lehernya. Aw ...! dan itu menambah kesan seksi di mata Beruang Yunho. Tahu sendiri kan kalau appa mesumnya ga ketulungan.

". . ."

". . ."

"—Aku 'lapar' Boo"

JEGLEEEERRR

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong Jaejoong sweatdrop di tempat.

Lapar. Hanya kata lapar yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Jaejoong kira 'apa'. Ternyata hanya 'lapar'. Pikir Jaejoong lega. Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa Kim?

Tersenyum manis Jaejoong menimpali "Kalau lapar harusnya kau makan, kau membuatku takut saja" jawab bernafas Jaejoong lega.

Jangan berlega ria dulu Kim Jaejoong. Jung di depanmu ini tidak sebodoh itu. ckckck

Jadi begini emmmh— Jung Yunho berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan namja cantik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tunangannya sendiri, terlebih lagi ruangan itu adalah kamar dan didalam kamar ada 'ranjang' tentu saja!.*smirk

Memangnya apa yang terjadi jika ada 'Cinta' di dalam ruangan beranjang. Silakan pikirkan sendiri saya yakin apa yang reader pikirkan sejalan dengan apa yang dipikirkan otak yadong author *digiles reader

"Kau benar! aku harus 'makan' . . ." jawab Yunho (sok) polos

"Hmm. . . sana gih kau harus makan 'kan . . . hush...hush" usir Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya bak mengusir anak 'ayam' mungkin dalam kasus kita mengusir anak 'beruang' atau bapaknya beruang kali yaaa~ reader **– san**.

"Aku maunya 'makan' di sini saja Boojaejoongie ..." rengek Yunho menarik – narik ujung kaos Jaejoong (sok) manja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku panggilkan maid untuk membawakanmu makan siang" ucap Jaejoong beranjak bermaksud memanggilkan maid.

GREEBB

Lagi. Jung Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Eh'?"

"Untuk apa memanggil maid Jaee~ahhhh" Ucap Yunho seksi di sertai desahan, bermaksud menggoda uri Jaejoongie eoh?

"I—itu . . . te—tentu saja untuk menyuruhnya membawakan makanan untuk—muuuhhh ahhhhk~..." pekik Jaejoong saat di rasakannya sesuatu yang 'keras' menyentuh tepat di belakang **Butt** nya yang masih tertutup Skiny Jeans.

'aish gawat' pikir Jaejoong harap – harap cemas menyadari seseorang di belakangnya yang memeluk pinggangnya erat telah 'mengeras' dengan sempurna.

"Kenapa harus menyuruh mereka membawakan makanan sementara 'makanan'ku ada di sini Jae – ahhh .. emmmhh" Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan mencium leher jenjang Jaejoong yang terekspose karena Jaejoong menggunakan kaos V-Neck yang mengekspose leher jenjangnya.

"A—apa tapi di sini tidak ada makanan sama sekali, seperti yang kau katakan Yunh—ohh ahhh...mmmhhh" ucap Jaejoong di sertai desahan dan pura – pura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Yunho. Dia masih sayang 'nyawa' atau 'hole'nya dalam kasus ini, untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang dimaksudkan oleh beruang Jung ini.

"Tentu saja ada Jae-ah, aku yakin kau tidak mau membuatku kelaparan kan! Dan aku punya 'hak' penuh atas dirimu, apa aku benar" Ucap Yunho menyeringai mengingat Umma Kim telah memberikan hak penuh atas Jaejoong. See bahkan Umma Kim saja sudah memberikan 'tanda tangan' untuk hak atas kepemilikan Jaejoong. Hebatkan !

"Apa?"

"Kau!"

"Haaa?" ucap Jaejoong melongo bingung. Apa uri Jaejoongie tidak paham yah pemirsah? Emangnya jeje itu otaknya lemot yak? *author g ngerti, tlong untuk reader yang tahu silakan jawab pertanyaan author ini di kotak review*digeplakkkreader

_**Back to story**_

"Ne, jae – ah kau bisa membuatku kenyang. Jadi berikan 'makanan'ku sekarang" pintanya— atau tepatnya perintah— Yunho menuntut.

"Aku tidak mau, AKU masih CUKUP waras untuk tidak melakukan hal 'itu' dengan beruang mesum sepe—mmmpphhhttt ... mmppphhh.." belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Yunho sudah mengambil start duluan dengan mencium bibir _**kissable**_ nya. Melumatnya dengan ganas hingga suara decak saliva lolos dari bibir keduanya, entahlah ciuman mereka terlalu 'panas' hingga author sendiri pun tidak tahu dari mana asal decakan itu berasal.

Berusaha memberontak namun GAGAL. Berulang kali Jaejoong melakukannya tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Mulai kehabisan napas Jaejoong memukul – mukulkan tangannya pada dada _**sexy **_Yunho yang masih terekspose. Yunho hanya memakai handuk. Ingat!

Mengerti akan hal itu dengan sedikit tak rela Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Jaejoong menghirup napas sebanyak- banyaknya. Yunho masih cukup waras untuk tidak membiarkan Jaejoong mati hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Jaejoong masih punya 'tugas' mulia yang akan dijalankan oleh mereka berdua. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Dan 'tugas' itu adalah ... You—know—what—lah

'Manis' pikir Yunho, sambil mengelap benang saliva yang menetes di ujung bibirnya.

Menghirup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya Jaejoong berteriak, "hah hah hah KAU GILA JUNG YUN— mmpphht ... emmphh... ahhh" belum sempat melayangkan aksi protesnya Yunho kembali membungkam bibir manis Jaejoong dengan bibirnya, tangannya menahan tengkuk Jaejoong agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tak tinggal diam,tangan kanan Yunho yang bebas mulai masuk ke dalam kaos V-neck berkerah rendah yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong dan menyusuri setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya. Mulai dari leher, punggung, dada, _**nipple **_dan dengan gemas Yunho memutar – mutarkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di atas dan bawah _**nipple**_ Jaejoong ,belum berniat menyentuhnya sama sekali. Bermain – main sedikit tidak apa – apa. Batinnya menyeringai.

"Annhhhnn... ahhhnnn.. " Jujur saja aksi dari tangan Yunho yang 'mengerjai' nipple Jaejoong membuatnya lupa dengan akal sehatnya. Lupa dengan tujuan awalnya yang menolak menyerahkan dirinya sebagai 'hidangan' makan siang Yunho. Tapi biarlah untuk kali ini saja. Toh ia juga menikmatinya.

Jaejoong belum pernah merasakan hal senikmat ini dalam 23 tahun semasa hidupnya. Jujur saja ia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Sekalinya berciuman malah dengan beruang Jung yang kadar kemesumannya sudah mencapai ubun – ubun itu.

Dan seringaian Yunho semakin bertambah lebar ketika menyadari kedua _**nipple**_ Jaejoong yang sangat terangsang akibat ulah tangan nakalnya. Terlihat dari kedua_** nipple **_Jaejoong yang menyembul di balik kaosnya. Tak tahan akhirnya Yunho memelintirnya cukup keras.

"Akkhhhh...ahahhhhkkkk..." pekik Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, sebagai reaksi antara sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan secara bersamaan.

Puas mengerjai kedua_** nipple**_ Jaejoong, tangan seksi Yunho turun ke perut rata Jaejoong sementara tangan kiri Yunho terus menekan tengkuk Jaejoong untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka dan tangan kanannya yang meraba pantat Jajejoong dari luar celana Jaejoong.

Tidak tahan dan gemas, Yunho akhirnya meremas pantat seksi Jaejoong dari luar celana yang dikenakannya.

"YAK apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Jaejoong yang kaget sontak melepas pagutan bibir Yunho.

"memang aku melakukan apa" jawab Yunho tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pantat Jaejoong.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari sana Beruang Mesum"

" menjauhkan bagaimana hm? Seperti ini" goda Yunho lagi sambil meremas pantat Jaejoong.

"Ahhhh .. YAK Jung Yunho kenapa kau meremasnya lag eoh! "

" Karena aku ingin..."

" I—ingin apa ?"

"ingin 'memakanmu' hei—bokongmu kenyal sekali. Dari luar saja sudah sekenyal ini, bagaimana kalau celana sialan ini ku lenyapkan pasti yang di dalam sana jauh kenyal dan nikmat, kita akan 'main' sepuasnya kau mau? " ucap Yunho menyeringai mesum

"Ahhh... Ahhh... hen ahh... tiii..hhh kanhhh bodohh ahh—" desahan Jaejoong semakin melalang buana(?) ketika Yunho semakin cepat dan keras meremas pantat kenyalnya.

"Ahh... ayolahhh Jae chagi jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri bukankah ini sangat nikmat ahhh— apa yang kau makan selama ini chagi, kenapa kau nikmat sekali~" Yunho mendesah di sela – sela kegiatannya meremas pantat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong. Jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksinya. Apa – apaan makhluk di depannya ini. Sudah berani nge_**rape **_pantat, mata, bibir dan tubuhnya sekarang dia malah bertanya apa yang ia makan. Dan tentu saja Jaejoong memakan makanan seperti yang Yunho makan. Bukankah ini penghinaan? Setidaknya begitulah pikir uri Jaejoongie.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan HAH!—"

"—Jauhkan tanganmu dari 'sana' atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" desis Jaejoong tajam.

"T.I.D.A.K mau" jawab Yunho tak kalah tajam.

"A—apa?"

"Aku bilang TIDAK, kau tak dengar" jelas Jaejoong cuek sambil mengambil ancang – ancang untuk kembali meremas pantat kenyal Jaejoong yang tadi sempat terhenti karena perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Aku SUDAH memperingatkanmu JUNG, jadi jangan salahkan aku" Yunho hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"huhhfftt ... huhft" Jaejoong mengambil napas pelan dan—

DUUAAAGHHHH

"arrrghhhhh ... Appo" ringis Yunho memegang 'kebanggaan'nya sebagai seorang pria yang ditendang Jaejoong dengan tidak berperasaan. Siapa suruh main – main dengan Kim Jaejoong, JUNG?

"Itu hukuman untukmu, siapa suruh kau macam – macam denganku" ucap Jaejoong. Sedikit rasa bersalah menghampirinya saat dilihatnya Yunho yang saat ini tengah merigis kesakitan memegangi 'junior'nya.

Tapi segera di tepis jauh – jauh perasaan itu. Lagipula ini bukan semua salahnya. Yunho nya saja yang terlalu mesum dan melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadanya.

Tapi—

'Apa rasanya sesakit itu'pikir Jaejoong memandangi Yunho yang masih setia meringis kesakitan dan wajahnya yang merah padam menahan sakit.

"A—apa sakit" pertanyaan bodoh Kim.

Yunho mendongak dan mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang memandangnya khawatir "Tentu saja, kau menendangnya sangat kuat" jawab Yunho. Sedikit rasa senang terbesit dihatinya melihat jaejoong yang khawatir terhadapnya.

"Mi—mianhaeyo. . . aku reflek melakukannya, lagipula sudah ku peringatkan 'kan tadi?" ucap Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari – jarinya. Ciri khas Jaejoong jika sedang merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana..." ucap Yunho menenangkan

"Be—benarkah?" Jaejoong terperangah. Jaejoong memukul benda kebanggaan Yunho dengan keras, dan dia bilang tidak apa – apa. Setidaknya Jaejoong menemukan sisi baik Jung Yunho dari kesan – kesan buruk yang ditinggalkan Yunho selama lima hari mereka bersama.

"Ne, kau tak usah khawatir" ucap Yunho menegaskan.

"Ne, Gomawo dan sekali lagi Mianhae" senyum tulus terukir di bibir cherrynya yang masih membengkak akibat perbuatannya dengan Yunho. Meskipun begitu, itu tidak mengurangi keindahan senyum tulus yang tersungging dibibir Jaejoong.

Yunho terperangah dan semakin terpana dengan keindahan makhluk di depannya ini. Ini adakah kali pertama Jaejoong tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Yah, Yunho tidak menyesal walaupun 'Junior'nya berdenyut sakit. Tapi dia bisa melihat keindahan senyum tulus Jaejoong yang ditujukan untinya.

Ah~ betapa senangnya Yunho hari ini. Dan Yunho tidak akan melupakan hari terindah seumur hidupnya ini.

.

.

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, ditempat lain yang penuh sesak dengan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang dengan koper – koper di tangan mereka. Seorang namja, berpipi temben yang meninggalkan kesan imut itu melangkah menuju keluar bandara dan mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit kota Seoul yang sudah 5 tahun terakhir tak di kunjunginya.

Kota kelahirannya ini sudah banyak berubah ternyata. Dengan semangat namja duckbutt ini merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut kota Seoul.

"KOREA I'M COMIIIING" teriaknya dengan suara lumba – lumbanya yang melengking dengan tidak elitnya. Sehingga menyebabkan beberapa—semua—orang yang berada di sekitarnya pun memandanginya dengan tatapan berbeda – beda.

Sebagian dari mereka menampakan raut muka cukup—sangat—terganggu dengan teriakannya dan sebagian lagi hanyan cuek bebek saja. Tidak peduli.

Sementara Kim Junsu—namja ini—hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh dengan tatapan – tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Siapa peduli. Yang penting sekarang dia sudah tiba di Seoul, dan sebentar lagi ia akan segera bertemu dengan Hyungnya tercinta. Ah~ senangnya.

Kim Junsu melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju gerbang bandara. Setelah menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari taksi menuju tempat tujuannya. Dan gotcha Junsu menemukan taksi yang menuju ke arahnya.

Junsu melambaikan tangannya bermaksud menyetop taksi tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya di saat yang bersamaan seorang namja tampan—kelewat tampan malah—yang berdiri di seberang jalan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Berusaha menyetop taksi yang sama.

Meskipun sedang tidak mengeluarkan jurus menggoda mautnya, tapi aura cassanova yang dikeluarkannnya mampu membuat para yeoja klepek – klepek. Lihat saja gerombolan para gadis yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan memuja. Bahkan nenek – nenek buta yang melintas dihadapannya saja sampai terjatuh karena kepleset. Entah kepleset karena apa author tidak tahu #gubraaakkk

Serrttt. *anggap aja bunyi taksi berhenti

Tepat saat taksi berhenti keduanya segera membuka pintu taksi dari arah yang berlawanan. Kim Junsu membuka pintu taksi dari sebelah kiri dan namja cassanova ini membuka pintu dari sebelah kanan.

"Distrik Kim/Jung" ucap mereka pada supir taksi di saat yang bersamaan.

Sontak keduanya menoleh. Terkejut tentu saja. Mereka sama- sama tidak menyadari kehadiran masing – masing sebelum mereka sama – sama naik taksi yang sama.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Namja cassanova memandangi wajah Junsu dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan menilai.

Junsu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya jika Park Yoochun *uppss... sudah tahukan siapa namja yang dimaksud author* menadangi Junsu dengan panangan menilai maka Junsu memandangi namja di depannya ini dengan pandangan sinis. See baru bertemu udah nyinsin Yoochun oppa. Hiks... sabar ne,oppa !*abaikan

"YA! Manusia terkutuk siapa kau! Beraninya kau mengambil tempat ku?" ucap Junsu sinis

"Tenanglah nona, jangan berucap sinis begitu dengan malaikat tampan yang dikirimkan tuhan untukmu" ucap Yoochun mengeluarkan jurus merayunya. Dasar perayu ulung.

"MWO?" ucap Junsu terbelalak.

"Ne, nona jadi kau mau mengalah dan menunggu taksi lain untuk kau tumpangi sementara malaikat di depanmu ini pergi ke tempat tujuannya dengan selamat?" mnyeringai senang. Apakah rayuan Yoochun berhasil?

"Grrhhhh ... Apa yang barusan kau katakan HAH? Siapa yang kau panggil nona, aku ini NAMJA. N—A—M—J—A apa kau buta HAH? Atau kau sengaja mau menghinaku HAH!" marah Junsu. Kedua tangannya mengepal siap melayangkan tinjunya kepada namja GILA di depannya ini.

"Eh?"

Gluppp...

"K—kau namja? Bagaimana bisa ?" Yoochun menunjun jidat Junsu yang tidak selebar jidatnya.

"Ck. Turunkan tanganmu namja GILA" ucap Junsu menepis kasar telunjuk Yoochun yang menempel di jidatnya "Dan tentu saja bisa, aku ini namja tulen mau bagaimana lagi" lanjut Junsu

"Hei...Hei... panggilan macam apa itu. Kata – kata itu tidak sopan untuk yeo—err namja imut sepertimu" Yoochun mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya bak seorang ayah yang memberi petuah kepada pantat bebeknya. Eh? Ralat. Kepada anaknya maksudnya.

"Apa? Makhluk terkutuk dan GILA memang cocok untukmu" memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ck. Makhluk terkutuk. Gila. Besok apalagi?" jawab Yoochun frustasi. Bagaimana ada seorang namja imut yang tidak luluh dengan pesonanya. Apa pamornya sebagai seorang cassanova sudah menurun. Atau wajahnya sudah tidak tampan lagi. Atau namja di depannya ini saja yang tidak normal karena tidak bisa melihat pesona seorang Park Yoochun. Ah ya benar mungkin pilihan terakhir itu benar.

"Ehm ... maaf tuan – tuan, jadi siapa di antara kalian yang akan menggunakan jasa supirku" ohhh— bahkan saking asyiknya kedua namja tak saling kenal—setidaknya untuk saat ini— ini melupakan seorang supir yang tengah meandangi mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"AKU/TENTU AKU" jawab mereka serempak.

"Ck. Tapi aku yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam taksi ini namja GILA"

"Pertama kita masuk dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kedua aku yang lebih berhak menggunakan jasa pak supir karena aku lebih manly(?) darimu. Dan satu lagi aku bukan namja GILA seperti yang kau katakan. Dan ini yang paling penting nama ku Yoochun, Park Yoochun" ucap Yoochun panjang lebar.

"Siapa peduli. Bukan urusanku. Mau namamu Yokun kek, paruk kek, kakek kek, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan kau cepatlah keluar dari sini. Dan biarkan aku pergi ke keluargaku" jawab Junsu cuek bebek.

Shock. Mata melotot. Mulut menganga, kaki bergetar. Keringat panas dingin. Serangan jantung(?). oke abaikan yang terakhir. Yang jelas berbagai ekspresi horor keluar dari tubuh Park Yoochun. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang namja imut yang tidak peduli siapa namanya. Demi jidat lebarnya yang selebar lapangan sepak bola di dunia ini tidak ada satu pun namja ataupun yeoja yang tidak tertarik dengannya.

Tapi namja asing di depannya ini. Tidak peduli dengan namanya. Suatu kejadian ajaib seorang Park Yoochun memberi tahukan namanya kepada orang asing. Biasanya orang –orang asing—dalam artian yang tidak dikenalnya—lah yang mencari tahu sendiri siapa namanya. Nahkan jutaan orang di luar sana rela membayar mahal seorang informan hanya demi tahu siapa dirinya. Siapa namanya.

Dan kini namja beruntung—menurutnya—di depannya ini malah tidak peduli dan ... dan ... argghhhh ... setelah ini Yoochun harus sangat ekstra dalam menjaga penampilannya. Agar ia terus terlihat segar dan tampan.

.

Junsu memandang horor namja di depannya ini. Sungguh ekspresi yang sangat tidak elit sekali. Tapi—

Wait ...

Bukankah ini kesempatan.

Perlahan seringaian pun terkembang di bibir seksinya.

Dengan perlahan Junsu memastikan dengan hati – hati bahwa pintu di samping Paruk Yookuk eh paruk apa ya?. Ah masa bodoh parun apa sedang terbuka.

Dengan hati – hati, Kim Junsu mulai menggerakan kakinya tanpa disadari oleh Park yoochun yang masih mepertahankan ekspresi shock tidak elitnya. Dan dalam hitungandetik—

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 detik...

BRUGHHHHH...

Dan bunyi gedebum jatuh pun terdengar mengiri taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Junsu meninggalkan jalan depan bandara. Meninggalkan seonggok(?) namja tampan yang masih shock terjungkal dari taksi ok. Atau lebih tepatnya ia baru saja ditendang keluar dengan tidak elitnya oleh namja yang tidak diketahui siapa namanya itu.

Dan—

'Siapa pun dirimu, kau akan jadi milikku'

—Seulas seringai aneh tersungging di bibirnya

Berhati – hatilah Kim Junsu. Park Yoochun bukanlah orang sembarangan.

**.**

**.**

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

**.**

"Jae...pindah channelnya, apa yang kau lihat dari gajah – gajah gendut itu? "

"Gendut kau bilang? Lihat mereka itu sangat lucu, belalainya yang panjang telinganya yang lebar, KYAAAAAA imuuuuutnya" Jaejoong menggigit ujung bantal sofa yang ada dipangkuannya sambil berteriak heboh seperti para fansgirl yunho yang selalu meneriakinya setiap saat.

Bedanya, sekarang Jaejoong tidak sedang meneriakinya. Tapi malah meneriaki binatang jelek—menurut Yunho—

Apa kalian bingung apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Karena author sedang berbaik hati jadi akan author jelaskan.

Saat ini pasangan YUNJAE sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah. Mereka tengah menonton tontonan yang sangat menyebangkan—membosankan menurut Yunho— ber ekor – ekor gajah tengah berjalan beriringan menuju sungai untuk minum setelah sebelumnya memakan rumput – rumputan.

Dan Jaejoong dengan antusiasnya malah mengatakan betapa serunya film berdurasi 30 menit itu. Membosankan. Itulh menurut Yunho. Tapi demi Bojaejoongie tercintanya apa pun akan dilakukannya. Walaupun lebih menyenangkan jika Jaejoong mengajaknya menonton film 18+. Aishh oppa di mana pun engkau berada kau tetap saja mesum.

"hahhh ... sudah selesai, cepat sekali ck" dengan tidak rela Jaejoong memandangi layar TV yang menampilkan sebagian cuplikan – cuplikan film tadi yang di barengi dengan tulisan naikke atas di layar kaca. Menandakan bahwa film berdurasi 30 menit itu telah selesai tayang.

"Sudahlah ... lebih baik kau pandangi aku, lebih menyenangkan dari pada memandangi binatang jelek itu" betapa senangnya Yunho akhirnya film laknat itu selesai tayang juga.

"Sudah ku bilang gajah itu tidak jelek. Mereka itu lucu" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu tanda tak terima dengan Yunho yang mengatai binatang kesukaannya dibilang jelek.

"Hei ... jangan cemberut begitu, atau aku benar – benar akan 'memakanmu' detik ini juga" ucap Yunho nafsu.

"Biar saja. Kau tidak akan berani" Jaejoong membuang mukanya ngambek.

"Benarkah? Ku rasa melanjutkan yang tadi sempat tertunda tidak buruk" dan seringaian mesum pun tersungging di bibir seksinya.

Siaga satu Kim Jaejoong.

Siaga satu.

"Eeeh? A—aniyo aku sudah tidak marah lagi kok" Jaejoong buru – buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho menampilkan muka innocent nya.

Lebih baik dia tidak macam – macam dengan Yunho daripada harus berakhir dengan Yunho yang berada di atasnya.

Blush

Membayangkan Yunho berada di atasnya saja sudah membuat muka Jaejoong memerah padam.

Dan tindakan tidak tepat Kim Jaejoong, bukannya memaafkanmu yang tadi sempat ngambek Jung Yunho malah semakin tidak tahan menahan nafsunya yang sudah sampai di ubun – ubun.

Dengan gesit yunho menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan memutar Jaejoong hingga kini posisi jaejoong tengah terlentang di atas sofa sementara Jung Yunho sedang berada di atasnya.

Onyx setajam elang dan doe bertemu.

Yunho semakin menurunkan wajahnya menuju bibir penuh Jaejoong. Tatapan onyx itu menguncinya, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa –apa. hanyut dalam suasana, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya...

Wajah keduannya semakin dekat. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir itu pun bertemu.

7 centi

4 centi

2 centi

Dan—

Ting Tong

Bunyi pintu bel itu sontak mengembalikan kesadaran Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menyadari betapa dekatnya wajahnya dengan Yunho saat ini. Buru –buru Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho untuk menjauh darinya.

Blush

'shit' umpat Yunho dalam hati

'Mangganggu saja'

"Siapa yang bertamu siang – siang di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini sih" Yunho mencak – mencak sendiri mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Gagal sudah Yunhomendapatkan bibir plum Jaejoong.

"Se—sebaiknya kau buka pintunya" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang masih merah padam bak tomat busuk *plakkk

"Ne" dengan malas Yunho beranjak dari sofa.

Yunho bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang sudah mengganggu acara nya dengan Jaejoong-NYA.

.

CKLEK

"HYUUUUUUNG ... Bogoshippoooooo" belum sempat Yunho melancarkan serangan maut untuk siapa pun yang kini tengah bertamu ke rumahnya. 'tamu' ini sudah lebih dulu memeluknya.

"YAK! Siapa kau Berani- beraninya kau memelukku. LEPASKAN" Yunho berusaha melepaskan pelukan 'pengganggu' ini.

"Hyuunggg kau tidak merindukanku padahal aku jauh – jauh datang dari Jepang hanya untuk menemuimu" Ucap 'pengganggu itu manja.

"MWO" Jaejoong terbelalak kaget melihat adegan mesra di depannya ini.

Yunho buru – buru menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dengan gelagapan.

"J—Jae dengarkan aku, i—ni tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" ucap Yunho menjelaskan setengah gugup.

"Dia siapa Yunho hyung chagi?"

"MWO"

**.**

**END / TBC?**

**.**

A/N :

Haaaa ... Helloooo ... anyeoooong ? *nongol dr balik tembok

Author gaje datang membawa chapter 2. Setelah lama fic ini tidak di update sekali di update gajepula. So, apakah masih ada reader-deul yang menunggu fic abal ini?

Hyaaaa ga ada yaaa? *pundung di pojokan T.T

Eh? Oh? Chapter kemaren mengecewakan ya reader-deul? Soalnya reviewnya menurun drastis.

Kemaren setelah membaca review dri reader-deul semua. Saya langsung cek lagi fic chapter kemaren. Dan setelah saya baca ulang ooomayyy gowd ... chapter kemaren typo bener2 bertebaran melalang buana(?) di mana-mana. Saya aja smpe sakit mata nebacanya. Jadi saya **MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA **reader-deul *Deep bow

Sebenarnya saya malu mengupdate fic ini. Karena chapter 1 kemaren bener2 ancur. Dan lagi2 mungkin fic kedua ini tak kalah ancurnya.

Dan terima kasih untuk my beloved dongsaeng2 kuyang udah nagih fic abal ini ** GIARTI NINGSIH, APINDA OKTAVIANI** serta partner yadong sehidup semati saya **FIA ALISHA** *yang sekarang lagi di rumah sakit akibat keracunan fanfic Yadong*plakk just Kidd.

Oia special thanks untuk **Kucing Liar **atas saran – sarannya kemaren. Benar – benar sangat membantu. Jeongmal(?) arigatou senpai *peluk **Kucing***dijitak

Oia, perhatian semuanya ... **KARENA SEKARANG SAYA UDAH KELAS XII JADI SAYA SANGAT SIBUK.** **JIKA NANTI FF INI REVIEWNYA GA SAMPE 160 SAYA AKAN SANGAT2 LAMA MENGUPDATE FIC INI. ATAU MUNGKIN TIDAK AKAN DI UPDATE SEBELUM SAYA LULUS SEKOLAH**. #ngancem*plakkk

Ok deh tanpa banyak cincau. Saya sudahi bacotan tidak bermutu saya.

Oia, special thanks untuk yang udah review, untuk yang login kemaren silakan cek PM masing2. Untuk yang ga LOGIN mian ga bisa sebutin satu – satu. Tapi Reysa udah baca review dari kalian semua koq. Dan Rey bner2 tersanjung ,sekali lagi **GOMAWO** *deep bow. Rey Cinta kaliaaaan *peyuk atu2

Ok deh.

Pai ... pai...

See ya kapan – kapan !

**Keep**

**Or **

**Delete ?**

**.**

**Follow me**

** Reysa_J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

**Cast : DB5K**

**Rated : M (buat jaga-jaga*smirk)**

**Warning : M-PREG, YAOI, shounen-Ai, AU, OOC, Gaje, typo****(s),**** and many more.**

**Disclaimer : DBSK bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma pinjem cast nya aja. Kecuali Jaejoong milik Yunho milik Jaejoong**

**Attention : Yang mau lebih mengenal author follow lewat twitter Rey di Reysa_J. Mention untuk follback. Yang mau nanya apa aja tentang saya atau epep ini silakan! Tidak dilarang. Karena saya ingin berteman dengan anda semua.**

**Summary : Bagaimana Usaha Jaejoong untuk mempertahankan kevirginannya dari beruang Pervert macam Yunho ?**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Previous chapter**

**.**

"HYUUUUUUNG ... Bogoshippoooooo" belum sempat Yunho melancarkan serangan maut untuk siapa pun yang kini tengah bertamu ke rumahnya. 'tamu' ini sudah lebih dulu memeluknya.

"YAK! Siapa kau Berani- beraninya kau memelukku. LEPASKAN" Yunho berusaha melepaskan pelukan 'pengganggu' ini.

"Hyuunggg kau tidak merindukanku padahal aku jauh – jauh datang dari Jepang hanya untuk menemuimu" Ucap 'pengganggu itu manja.

"MWO" Jaejoong terbelalak kaget melihat adegan mesra di depannya ini.

Yunho buru – buru menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dengan gelagapan.

"J—Jae dengarkan aku, i—ni tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" ucap Yunho menjelaskan setengah gugup.

"Dia siapa Yunho hyung chagi?"

"MWO"

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 3**

.

"Siapa Kau?" Tanya namja yang seenak udelnya memeluk Yunho dengan mata berbinar-binar memandangi Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, sedangkan Jaejoong yang ditanya masih melongo memandangi adegan –dugaan— 'perselingkuhan' tunangannya dengan namja itu.

Jaejoong

Shock.

Tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak shock jika melihat tunangan sendiri di'jamah' oleh orang lain tepat di hadapanmu.

Tapi tunggu, Sepertinya Yunho mengenali suara ini. Suara Husky khas yang hanya di miliki oleh satu orang saja. Mungkinkah—

Dengan gerakan slow motion Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah manusia yang kini masih kekeuh memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Yunho masih tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan 'paksa' yang dilakukan oleh 'pengganggu' ini dengan cara menepis paksa kedua tangan kekar yang menempel seperti permen karet di pinggangnya.

Sedangkan sang pelaku kini sedang memandangi Jaejoong dengan tatapan berbinar—masih tetap dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel erat pinggang Yunho—

Srettt. *bunyinya aneh beud u,u*

Fiuhh. Akhirnya pelukan maut itu terlepas juga. Yunho memandang garang makhluk yang kini masih memandangi Boojaenya dengan tatapan err—napsu bejat—menurut Yunho—padahal kan makhluk itu sedang memandangi Jaejoong dengan tatapan kagum (mungkin). Bukannya tatapan napsu. *Appa salah paham hmm*

"KAU" Tuding Yunho kepada namja di depannya ini.

"Yo! Yunho hyung chagi, Bogoshippo~~!" Namja yang tadinya memandangi Jaejoong itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong ke arah Yunho dengan cengiran tanpa dosa, melupakan sejenak namja imut yang berdiri menghadap mereka.

Terpampang dengan jelas di depan wajah Yunho sendiri, sosok kurang ajar yang kini sedang memandangi Yunho. Dan Yunho yang memandangi wajah tampan—kata si pemilik wajah— itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

'DIA'

Masih dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya, mulai mengambil ancang – ancang bermaksud untuk memeluk Yunho—lagi—

"Aish... Park Yoochun?" Yunho menepis tangan Yoochun yang mau memeluknya.

"Ne, Hyung. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kalau Aku baik. Kau pasti merindukan sepupumu yang paling tampan di dunia ini kan. Iya kan. Arrasseo! Kau sekarang tidak perlu sedih menahan rindu jika ingin melihat wajah ku yang tampan ini. Karena mulai sekarang aku tidak akan jauh-jauh lagi dari pandanganmu" ucap Yoochun panjang lebar dengan narsisnya yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan jijik dari Yunho dan tatapan bingung dari Jaejoong .

"Ck. Percaya diri sekali kau JIDAT LEBAR! Perlu kau ketahui aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu! Bahkan aku berharap kau enyah selamanya dari muka bumi ini. Dan demi YUNJAE shipper yang berharap aku segera memperawani Jaejoong, namja paling tampan di dunia ini hanya JUNG YUNHO yang terhormat seorang, catat itu!" teriak Yunho tak terima dengan Yoochun yang mengaku – ngaku sebagai namja paling tampan.

"Enak saja kau bilang? Tentu saja aku yang paling tampan!" kata Yoochun tak terima.

"A—apa. seluruh dunia juga tahu bahwa Jung Yunho namja paling tampan abad ini" ucap Yunho dengan PEDEnya.

"Biar saja seluruh dunia mengenalmu sebagai namja paling tampan, kalau begitu akulah namja tertampan dari yang paling tampan di dunia ini.!" Yoochun menjentikkan jarinya seperti baru mendapatkan sebuah ide brillian di otaknya.

"ENAK SAJA AKU YANG PALING TAMPAN"

"AKU!"

"AKU"

"AKU YANG PALING TAMPAN!"

"AKU, POKONKYA AKU"

"TIDAK BISA! AKU YANG PALING TAMP—!

"STOOOPPPPP!"

Jaejoong murka. O w ow sepertinya kedua sepupu yang saling 'mencintai' ini melupakan Jaejoong yang menonton acara 'lovey-dovey' mereka sejak tadi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan Yoochun dengan deathglare terbaiknya yang tidak menyeramkan sama sekali. Justru Jaejoong terlihat sangat 'menggiurkan' di mata beruang Jung.

Ah, dan jangan lupakan 'sosok' di depan Jung Yunho yang kini juga sedang menahan hasrat untuk tidak 'memakan' si tunggal Kim.

"Jae. . ."

"Hai, cantik apa kau tersesat?" Yoochun mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Jaejoong.

Dahi Yunho berkedut mendapat sinyal berbahaya dari Yoochun. Sepertinya dia harus menyingkirkan Yoochun dari Boojaenya tercinta.

Dan hei reader-san. Apa Yoochun sudah gila. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan malah bertanya apakah dia tersesat. Dua orang yang baru bertemu bukankah seharusnya berkenalan. Dan kalimat yang benar seharusnya adalah 'Hei cantik, siapa namamu' bukannya malah 'hei cantik, apa kau tersesat' pertanyaan GILA macam apa itu.

Menggoda Jaejoong eoh? Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Park Yoochun, seorang Cassanova yang terkenal dengan ke playboy'annya yang sudah mendarah daging(?) melewatkan namja cantik yang tersaji(?) di hadapannya.

"Tersesat? Apa maksudmu?" bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah balik bertanya.

"Ne, apa kau tersesat? Bukankah bidadari sepertimu harusnya tinggal di surga?" aww sang cassanova mulai mengeluarkan keahliannya dalam merayu uke-uke cantik.

Blushh.

Bidadari. Apa itu artinya Yoochun menganggap Jaejoong sebagai bidadari dari surga.

"B—bukan aku ini manusia sepertimu, kau terlalu berlebihan err—"

"Yoochun. Park Yoochun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chunnie Chagy, jika kau mau!" Yoochun mengeluarkan smile sejuta watt nya yang terkenal ampuh meluluhkan ribuan uke di kolong bumi. *bukan kolong jembatana loh yaa* #Eaaaa

"Eh, Chunnie chagy?"

"Ne, cantik jadi maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" Dan entah bagaimana caranya tahu-tahu Yoochun sudah berada dan berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong dan mencium punggung tangannya bak pangeran yang akan melamar sang putri.

Yoochun masih terus saja melancarkan aksinya, tanpa tahu anak beruang mesum *atau mungkin bapaknya beruang mesum kalee ya pemirsah* sedang memandangi Yoochun dengan tatapan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Eh?" Jaejoong melongo dengan wajah memerah padam memandangi tangan mulusnya yang sedang digenggam oleh namja Yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu ditemuinya.

Masih dengan tampang begonya Jaejoong memandangi Yoochun yang berbinar bak anak ayam di bawahnya*karena posisi Chunnie sekarang dalam keadaan berlutut*

Sementara Jaejoong sedang memandangi Yoochun ga jelas dan Yoochun yang sedang memandangi Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan. Dan satu sosok lagi orang yang yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan berkobar-kobar bak api menyala, kalau di comic-comic.

Ok. Habis sudah kesabaran Jung Yunho. Berani-beraninya Park Yoochun sialan ini menggoda Jaejoong-NYA dan menyatakan cinta kepada Jaejoong di hadapannya. Kau akan Mati PARK. Kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran yang terlintas di otak Jung Yunho.

PLETAKK!

sepatu Yunho dengan sukses mendarat tepat di kepala Yoochun.

"Aww..!" yoochun mengaduh kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang dilempar sepatu oleh Yunho.

Bukannya mendapat wajah blushing Jaejoong, Yoochun malah mendapat hantaman sepatu sial dari sepupunya.

"Rasakan itu. Jidat lebar!" Yunho bersedekap dada, dan tak lupa melempar tatapan sinis terbaiknya ke arah Yoochun.

Ish. Jaejoong meringis menyaksikan adegan naas di depannya. Sepatu Yunho mendarat dengan tidak berperikesepatuan di kepala Yoochun, pasti sakit sekali. Jaejoong tidak menyalahkan Yunho sepenuhnya sih. Ini sebagian salah Yoochun juga. Siapa suruh dia menembak Jaejoong secara blak-blakan di depan Yunho lagi!

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yoochun-ah" Jaejoong menghampiri Yoochun dengan khawatir.

"Appooo..." Yoochun merengek kepada Jaejoong yang bukan sifat Yoochun sama sekali. Yunho tahu itu. Mencoba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh?

"sesakit itu kah" Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh kepala Yoochun.

Srekkk!

"YAK jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Jidat lebar ini dengan tanganmu Jung Jaejoong!" Buru-buru Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong yang hampir menyentuh jidat lebar Yoochun.

"Ish. Kejam sekali. Kenapa kau melemparnya dengan sepatu Yun kasihan dia kan" Jaejoong merengut memegangi tangannya yang berdenyut sedikit nyeri karena ulah Yunho yang menepis tangannya dengan err—kasar menurut Jaejoong.

"Biar saja. Dia pantas mendapatkannya siapa suruh dia berani-beraninya menggoda tunangan orang"

"WHAT! TUNANGAN?"

"TIDAAAAK MUNGKIIIN" Dan siang itu pun menjadi saksi bisu atas patah hatinya sang cassanova dari penerus PARK.

Poor Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau sepupu Yunho yang baru datang dari Jepang?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias.

Sekarang ini Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yoochun sedang menikmati makan malam di ruang makan minimalis namun terkesan elegan milik keluarga Jung dengan sesekali diselingi obrolan kecil yang didominasi oleh Jaejoong. Sedikit banyak Jaejoong telah mengetahui kepribadian Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun yang tidak terlalu suka dalam memulai pembicaraan.

Tidak termasuk hitungan jika yang di bahas masalah area dewasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh 18+ saja. Jika hal berbau mesum jangan harap mereka bisa bisa hening duduk dengan tenang sambil menikmati makan malam mereka seperti sekarang.

"Ne, aku baru saja menyelesaikan study ku di Jepang, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan menetap di Korea meneruskan bisnis appa ku. Meskipun aku tidak sejenius yunho hyung yang sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di usia 20 tahun dan menjadi predir perusahaan terbesar diKorea dalamumur 25 tahun, tapi aku ini tak kalah hebat dengan Yunho hyung loh Jae Hyung" Yoochun sedikit promosi kehebatannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Wah. Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali sepupuku juga baru saja menyelesaikn pendidkannya di Jepang" Jaejoong menerawang jauh mengingat kembali memorinya bersama Kim Junsu—Adik sepupunya—Dengan tatapan sendu.

Mengerti dengan perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong, Yoochun buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau punya sepupu hyung, apa dia secantik dirimu hyung?" tanya Yoochun antusias. Jika tidak bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong sepupunya pun jadi.

"hahaha... Yoochun—ah, apa hanya namja dan yeoja cantik saja yang kau pikirkan?" Goda Jaejoong

"Ck. Kau menyindir ku hyung" Yoochun mengerucutkan bibirnya sok aegyo yang tidak cocok sama sekali dengan wajah semenya. Bukannya wajah imut yang yang ada wajahnya malah terlihat menyeramkan dan menjijikan kalau yang ini versi Yunho tentu saja.

Terlihat sekali Yunho yang memandangi Yoochun dengan tatapan jijik dan sesekali mendumel sendiri merapalkan sumpah serapah yang tidak boleh didengar anak di bawah umur tentu saja. Sepertinya appa masih kesal dengan Yoochun yang masih gencar mencari perhatian Boo nya.

"Hei hei, siapa yang menyindir mu, aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan marah begitu dong, nanti gantengya hilang loh!" goda Jaejoong sekali lagi. Sepertinya mulai sekarang Jaejoong akan meambahkan Suka menggoda Yoochun dalam daftar kesenangannya.

"Aish. Baiklah hyung aku tidak akan marah lagi. Jadi apa kegantengan ku masih tetap berkurang" Yoochun buru-buru menghilangkan raut wajah ngambeknya menjadi –sok—cool.

"Arra. Kau masih tetap tampan seperti tadi jika sedang tidak marah" hei Jaejoong seperti sedang menghadapi anak berusia lima tahun yang sedang ngambek minta di kasih permen. Jaejoong jadi ragu apa benar Park Yoochun ini adalah namja playboy seperti yang dikatakan Yunho barusan.

"Jadi Jae hyung, kau ini benar-benar tunagannya Yunho hyung yang mesum ini" Tersirat nada tidak rela di kalimatnya.

"Ck. Seperti kau tidak saja" Yunho mencibir Yoochun yang mengatainya mesum.

"Setidaknya aku harus memastikannya lagi hyung, siapa tahu kan kalian hanya berpura-pura bertunangan karena salah satu di antara kalian akan dijodohkan oleh orang tua masing-masing. Lalu kalian tidak mau dijodohkan. Kalian bertemu, lalu lalu kalian berpura-pura saling mencintai dan bertunangan kontrak" Yoochun mulai mengeluarkan hayalan-hayalan dramatis yang sering dilihatnya di drama-drama romantis di tv yang sering di tontonnya.

"Dramatis sekali. Aku ragu kau ini namja atau yeoja. Drama-drama seperti itu adalah tontonan para yeoja" sindiran telak keluar dari mulut pedas Yunho.

"Ne ne, Yoochun—ah dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus mengakui bahwa kami ini memang bertunangan. Asli 100%. Dan tentang perjodohan seperti yang kau sebutkan itu memang ada benarnya. Tapi bukan karena salah satu di antara kami yang dijodohkan lebih tepatnya kami berdua yang dijodohkan" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan menjelaskan perihal pertunangannya dengan Yunho kepada Yoochun panjang lebar. Jaejoong tahu betul Yoochun sedikit tak rela dengan dirinya yang sudah menjadi tunangan Jung Yunho yang notebene adalah sepupunya.

"Jadi kalian sama-sama dijodohkan, begitu?" Tanya Yoochun berbinar-binar.

"Ne kami sama-sama dijodohkan. Bukan dengan orang lain. Aku dijodohkan dengan Yunho begitu pula sebaliknya" Jaejoong buru-buru menengahi menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun yang mengira bahwa Jaejoong dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Lalu bertemu dengan Yunho dan berpura-pura saling mencintai dihadapan para orang tua seperti di dorama-dorama tv.

Yahhhh.

Yoochun lemas ditempat. Sepertinya memang benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya. Padahal ini pertama kalinya Yoochun tertarik dan sangat menginginkan seseorang. Ribuan kencan yang dilakoninya dengan para yeoja dan uke-uke di luar sana tidak mampu membuatnya benar-benar menginginkan orang tersebut.

Tapi kali ini, sekali menginginkan seseorang, orang itu malah sudah bertunangan. Dan parahnya lagi tunangannya adalah sepupu sekaligus rival abadinya dalam urusan tampang dan tenar. Jung Yunho. Orang yang tidak pernah bisa dikalahkannya dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Ne, Jaejoong benar. Jadi buang jauh-jauh pemikiranmu yang menganggap kami hanya berpura-pura. Lagi pula sejak kapan kau jadi menggemari drama-drama tidak jelas begitu?" Yunho menatap heran Yoochun yang masih dengan tampang kusutnya.

"sudahlah hyung... jangan dibahas lagi. Aku ini sedang patah hati. Jangan menambahi beban(?) sakit hati ku". Ucap Yoochun lemas.

Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek bebek.

Semantara Jaejoong malah memandangi Yoochun dengan pandangan prihatin. Sedikit tak tega sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Yoochun harus menerima kenyataan agar kesalah pahaman ini berakhir.

Masih teringat jelas di benak Jaejoong kejadian tadi siang. Yoochun yang dengan semangat dan antusias mengutarakan secara blak-blakan dan terang-terangan rasa ketertarikannya kepada Jaejoong. Yoochun yang berlutut dihadapannya mencium punggung tangannya bak pangeran yang akan melamar sang putri.

Jaejoong tertawa geli mengingatnya. Saat itu Yoochun seperti remaja belasan tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta. Terlebih lagi Yoochun mengutarakan rasa sukanya kepada Jaejoong dengan sangat tidak dewasa sekali. Berlutut. Mencium punggung tangan. Ayolah memangnya sekarang ini hidup di tahun berapa.

Berbeda sekali dengan Yunho. Yunho mengungkapkan rasa cintanya—yang Yunho ungkapkan beberapa waktu yang lalu—menggunakan cara ekstrem. Bahkan tadi siang mereka hampir saja melakukan make love jika saja Jaejoong tidak cepat-cepat sadar dari nafsu yang menyelimutinya. Ok. Jaejoong mengaku bahwa sebenarnya ia menikmati dengan sangat hal mesum yang dilakukan Yunho padanya tadi siang. Puas!

Ugh. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu pun Yunho melakukan tindakan tidak kalah ekstremnya. Meremas bokongnya yang saat itu masih virgin. Berbeda sekali dengan Yoochun yang terkesan mellow dan menyukai hal-hal berbau drama.

Sementara Yunho. Emm... dia itu realistis, terkesan nekad dan semua yang diinginkannya harus dipenuhi. Yunhoitu Gentle, manly, perfect dan ... Yunho itu juga—

Eh, kenapa Jaejoong malah membanding-bandingkan mereka berdua. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin kan Jaejoong mulai tertarik dengan Yunho. Jaejoong mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan pemikirannya bahwa ia mulai menyukai Jung Yunho.

Tapi, mungkin saja sih. *duuaggghhh*

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Aneh.

"Kau kenapa Boo. Kau sakit?" Yunho memandangi Jaejoong khawatir dan menjulurkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh kening Jaejoong.

Tidak panas. Yunho mengkerutkan alisnya.

"A—ni. A—ku hanya sedang lelah saja. Y—ya itu maksudku aku hanya kelelahan saja". Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang bertengger di keningnya. Dan dengan buru-buru Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas karena wajah Yunho yang berjaak kurang dari 10 cm saja.

Bisa bayangkan betapa dekat wajah mereka.

"hmm... baiklah kau istirahatlah dulu. Nanti aku menyusul. Lagipula bukankah kau harus bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi ku mulai besok. Jadi siapkan tidak ingin kau sakit nantinya" perintah Yunho lembut.

Sejenak Jaejoong terpana dengan perhatian kecil yang diberikan Yunho kepadanya. Dipandanginya wajah Yunho yang tersenyum lembut penuh pengertian kepadanya. Ekspresi wajah langka seorang Jung Yunho yang tidak akan di dapati orang-orang diluar sana. Karena hanya kepada Jaejoong lah Yunho dapat mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti ini. Dengan ragu Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai beranjak menuju kamar mereka di lantai atas.

Ah betapa beruntungnya dirimu Kim. Tanpa harus susah-susah berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Yunho. Malah Jung Yunhonya sendiri yang datang kepadamu dan memberimu cinta. *Eke juga mau XDD*dimutilasi YJS*

"Hati-hati ne, setelah itu langsung tidur. Jangan melakukan hal lain" Perintah Yunho itu mutlak. Jaejoong Tahu itu.

Dan sekali lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah menuruti perintah Jung Yunho.

"Anak pintar. Kau jadi semakin manis jika menjadi anak penurut seperti ini" Yunho mengerling jahil ke arah Jaejoong.

"MATI KAU JUNG YUNHO aku ini NAMJA dan lagi aku bukannya manis tapi keren. Ingat itu" Jaejoog menaiki anak tangga sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya sebal.

Dan hal itu hanya mendapat kekehan dari penerus Keluarga JUNG dan PARK yang masih setia duduk di meja makan sambil memandangi tingkah lucu Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang. Mau tidak mau orang-orang memulai aktivitas mereka seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Di salah satu kantor gedung terbesar di Seoul. Tampak para karyawan yang sibuk berlalu lalang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyambut kedatangan presdir muda mereka, Jung Yunho ia akan kembali ke kantor hari ini.

Dengar-dengar presdir mereka akan datang bersama tunangannya. Meskipun dingin dan arogan para karyawan yeoja maupun namja tetap tak bisa menolak pesona Jung Yunho. Justru malah sebaliknya sifat Yunho yang seperti itu malah menambah kesan misterius pada dirinya.

Kasihan mereka harus gigit jari saat tahu bahwa presdir mereka telah bertunangan. Kasihan sekali

Dari arah pintu masuk, datanglah dua sosok manusia yang sedari tadi ditunggu kedatanganya. Jung Yunho dengan angkuhnya berjalan melewati para karyawan yang membungkuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Sementara Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik di sampingya hanya melemparkan senyum ramah untuk para karyawan yang bersedia menyambut kedatangannya yang hanya orang baru, Yang sontak membuat namja berstatus seme jadi lumer dan hampir pingsan ditempat.

Jung Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong dan berdecak kesal.

'Ck. Untuk apa dia tersenyum seperti itu, apa dia mau menggoda karyawan rendahan itu. Tidak bisa di biarkan. Awas kau Kim Jaejoong tunggu hukuman mu' batin Yunho mengangkat sudut bibirnya menyeringai.

.

.

KRIEEETTTT

"Boo, ini ruanganku yang sekarang akan menjadi ruangan kita" Yunho berkata dengan serius kepada Jaejoong.

"Ne" jaejoong menjawab singkat penjelasan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati tiap sudut ruangan. Ruangan ini terlalu besar dan mewah untuk ukuran satu orang. Tapi Jaejoong akui Yunho memang mempunyai selera yang bagus lihat saja ruangannya di tata hingga sekian rupa. Meskipun terkesan mewah namun tidak ada hiasan – hiasan atau prouperty yang terlalu mencolok hingga terkesan berlebihan dan

Jaejoong menkerutkan keningnya. Ada yang janggal dari semua perabotan yang dilihatnya di ruang kerja Yunho tersebut.

"Sajangnim jadi di mana meja kerja ku?"

"Di sini" Yunho menjewab sekenanya pertanyaan Jaejoong sambil sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar tumpukan dokumen.

"Di sini dimana Mesum, ku lihat tidak ada meja kerja lain selain mejamu. Kau mengerjaiku eoh?"

"Tidak" Yunho masih tetap cuek meghadapi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam. Tapi percuma kalau sang empunya yang ditatap malah mengabaikannya demi dokumen-dokumen tidak jelas di tangannya.

Ok. Apakah dokumen itu jauh lebih penting dari Jaejoong. Apa dokume itu jauh lebih cantik dari Jaejoong. Apakah dokumen itu jauh lebih indah darinya. Apa dokumen itu tunangannya. Apakah dokumen itu jauh lebih kenyal dari bokongnya. Bukankah Yunho sangat menyukai bokongnya?

Srekkk.

Jaejoong melangkah dengan cepat mendekati Yunho dan merampas dokumen yang sedari tadi membuat Jaejoong iri karena lebih mendapat perhatian dari Yunho ketimbang dirinya. Enak saja Yunho mengabaikannya hanya demi dokumen jelek ditangannya.

"Hei beruang mesum apakah dokumen ini jauh lebih enak dipandang dari pada aku?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

Kalau begini Jaejoong mirip seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang cemburu karena kekasihnya jauh lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang dirinya. Kekasih?

Tunggu.

Jadi apakah Uri Joongie sedang cemburu.

"Tidak" lagi-lagi Yunho menjawab seadanya dan hampir mengambil dokumen lain untuk dia selesaikan, kalau saja Jaejoong tidak cepat-cepat mencegahnya dengan menutupi semua dokumen yang ada di meja kerja Yunho dengan kedua tanganyya.

Sehingga kini fokus Yunho hanya teralih kepada Jaejoong seorang yang berada di depan mejanya sambil menutupi semua dokumen dengan kedua tangannya dan tubuh bagian dada Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa geli dalam hati melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong. Bukan kah hari-hari sebelumnya Jaejoong berusaha untuk selalu menghindarinya. Jadi kenapa sekarang Jaejoong malah seo;ah sedang mencari perhatiannya. Apa sebenarnya Jaejoong juga menyukainya?. Kalau iya, Ini akan menjadi berita gembira untuk Jung Yunho.

"Jadi apa yang harus ku kerjakan sebagai tugas pertama ku bekerja sebagai sekretarismu _**sajangnim**_?" Tanya Jaejong menahan kesal.

"Cium" jawab Yunho menyeringai. Tuh kan ini masih pagi tapi Yunho sudah mulai kambuh dengan penyakit mesumnya.

"MWOYA, apa maksudmu bodoh" tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Kau lebih tahu apa maksud ku Kim ah— Jung Jaejoong" jawab Yunho seduktive.

Tadi Jaejoong di cuekin, sekarang malah Jaejoong mau di MESUMin.

"T—tapi i—ni kan di kantor" Kata Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Tidak ada yang bilang kalau kita sedang di hotel kan, kecuali jika kau mau, maka akau akan pesankan kamar hotel paling mewah untukkita jika kau mau. Jadi di mana letak kesalahannya?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Di mana letak kesalahannya? Tentu saja salah, bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat" Ucap Jaejoong lirih serta menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Jaejoong itu masih polos sepolos otak author*plakk# abaikan* tentu saja Jaejoong akan malu jika berbicara menyangkut hal-hal berbau intim seperti ciuman, misalnya.

"Tidak ada yang lihat selama kita melakukannya di ruanganku—" ucap Yunho geli sambil beranjak mendekati Jaejoong.

Blusshh!

"—Jadi bisakah ku ambil ciumanku sekarang" Lanjut Yunho menyeringai mesum.

"A—app emmpphh... emmppphhhfftt mmphhccckk ahhh—" belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab ucapan Yunho, Yunho sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Yunho yang terasa penuh.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati benda kenyal yang meliuk-liuk di goa mulutnya. Merasakan sesuatu seperti ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di sekitar perutnya. Perasaan yang begitu asing namun menyenangkan.

Yunho mencium bibir seksi Jaejoong dengan rakus, melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu, Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Jaejoong yang tertata dengan rapi. Melumat, menghisap terus seperti itu hingga menit-menit ke beirikutnya.

Jaejoong berusaha membberontak namun hasilnya nihil mengingat betapa kuatnya Yunho menahan tengkuknya dan melilit pinggangnya. Jadi, Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saja menerima kehadiran daging tak bertulang itu di dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoongmulai terbuai dengan ciuman Yunho, dan secara naluriah membalas ciuman Yunho yang menginvasi mulutnya. Mendorong-dorong keluar lidah Yunho yang melilit lidahnya.

"emmphh...ahhh...nnnhhh"

"mmph .. mphft ..Yunhh"

Erangan dan desahan sesekali lolos dari bibir Jaejoong.

Lutut Jaejoong terasa lemas.

Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar dari keduanya.

Dan seakan lupa akan segalanya keduanya kini tengah larut dengan pagi yang penuh dengangairah yang menggebu – gebu.

Dan selanjutnya pikirkan sendiri apa yang terjadi...

**.**

**.**

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : ** Hai minna ... masih inget dengan fanfic abal ini *Ga* hahahaha mudah-mudahan kalian masih inget yah *ketawa garing* Rey tau Rey sangat lama updatenya. Eh' sekali update nih FF malah ga sesuai keinginan kalian ... jadi maafkan Rey yang masih amatir ini *deep bow*.

Dan untuk kalian yang menunggu-nunggu fic ini *kalau ada* sebelumnya Rey juga udah bilang di chap kemaren kalo Rey ga bisa update cepet karena kondisi Rey yang sekarang udah kls 3. Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya...ya..iya aja deh iya aja lah ya *sarap ngomong sendiri*duaggghhh

Oh yaaa untuk chap depan juga Rey ga janji bisa update cepet, tapi Rey usahain ko tetep bisa update. Mudah-mudahan libur 3 hari ini Rey ada waktu luang untuk lanjutin fic ini :D

Oia segitu dulu deh cincauan Rey...

See ya Next chap...

**Reysa_J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing : YUNJAE**

**Cast : DB5K**

**Rated : M (buat jaga-jaga*smirk)**

**Warning : M-PREG, YAOI, shounen-Ai, AU, OOC, Gaje, typo****(s),**** NO EDIT, and many more.**

**Disclaimer : DB5K bukan milik saya. Saya Cuma pinjem cast nya aja. Kecuali Jaejoong milik Yunho milik Jaejoong**

**Attention : Yang mau ngasih kritik dan saran follow lewat twitter Rey di Reysa_J. Mention untuk follback.**

**Summary : Bagaimana Usaha Jaejoong untuk mempertahankan kevirginannya dari beruang Pervert macam Yunho ?**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahhh... menyebalkan—"

"—Aku bosaaaaan" entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini, Jaejoong terus menggumamkan kata sakral tersebut 'menyebalkan' dan 'membosankan'

Yah memang tidak ada kegiatan berarti yang dilakukan Jaejoong setelah tadi pagi melewati pagi yang penuh gairah. Tidak ada kejadian yang berarti sih sebenarnya. Hanya ciuman panjang yang berakhir dengan Kesialan beruang Jung yang lagi-lagi gagal memperawani Jaejoong. Caranya. Bisa saja. Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus gajah(?)nya melawan Beruang mesum.

Yahhh...apakah reader kecewa. Jangan kecewa bukankah itu bagus. Artinya kita tidak melewatkan satu moment penting dalam fanfic ini. Benar?

"Berisik" Ucap suara tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku benar-benar bosan" Rengek Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir sexynya dan menggoyang-goyangkan badanya yang kini tengah di dekap Yunho.

"Kau Bosan?" Tanya Yunho misterius

"Ne, sudah ku bilang kalau aku bosan, dan ku rasa telingamu tidak tuli untuk mendengarnya" Ucap Jaejoong ketus seperti orang PMS.

"Telingaku memang tidak akan pernah tuli untuk mendengar setiap suara sexy yang kau keluarkan chagy" Goda Yunho sambil mempererat dekapannya.

"Ck. Berhenti merapalkan kata-kata menjijikan seperti itu, aku bukan yeoja yang akan luluh dengan kalimat menjjikan macam itu, aku namja jika kau ingat, dan aku harap kau tidak lupa. Atau jangan-jangan kau menganggapku Yeoja, begitu?" Ucap Jaejoong sewot persis orang PMS.

"Aku tidak sedang berusaha meluluhkan mu dengan kalimat yang kau sebut menjijikan itu Boo~, daripada itu aku lebih suka meluluhkanmu dengan 'Junior' ku—".

" —lebih dalam dan mampu 'menembus' hatimu yang 'terdalam'kan. Dan lagi aku tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu sebagai yeoja. Karena bahkan kau pun lebih cantik dari Yeoja" Ucap Yunho sambil menciumi leher jenjang Jaejoong.

Ugh, Jaejoong bergidik sendiri mendengar kata-kata kotor Yunho.

Bisa dirasakan dengan jelas oleh Jaejoong sesuatu yang lunak dan basah dilehernya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain'untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanmu hm?"

"A—Apa?"

.

.

Jaejooong merinding mendengarnya apalagi tangan Yunho yang mulai bergerilya di perut _**sexy**_nya. Jaejoong merasakannya, saat tangan-tangan terampil Yunho menyentuh setiap titik tubuhnya,mengelus dengan lembutnya, dan juga sentuhan- sentuhan kasar Yunho. Ia menyukainya.

Ok. Mungkin ini terdengar Gila tapi entahlah seberapa pun ingin Jaejoong menyangkalnya tubuhnya tetap tidak bisa dibohongi bahwa ia menyukai setiap sentuhan Yunho. Dan membuat Jaejoong ingin merasakannya Lagi. Lagi dan Lagi.

Tapi Jaejoong tidak akan mengakuinya secara gamblang dan blak-blakan di depan Yunho. Ish itu memalukan. Jaejoong meringis sendiri membayangkan jika Yunho mendengar apa yang dipikirannya.

Jaejoong menggeliat dipangkuan Yunho. Tangan terampil Yunho memulai aksinya, mengirimkan rangsanan – rangsangan pada setiap titik tersensitif ditubuhnya.

"engghhh..."

Yunho memelintir dan menghisap nipple Jaejoong dariluar kaus yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Lidah basah Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong kanikmatan yang baru ia rasakan selama 24 tahun hidupnya.

Tak puas hanya merasakannya dari luar Yunho mulai memasukkan tangan dan jari-jarinya ke dalam kaus Jaejoong menelusuru setiap inchi tubuh Jaejoong dan terakhir dua _nipple _Jaejoong yang telah mengeras dengan sempurna.

"Ahhh... yahhh... j—jangan di sann—ahhh" Jaejoong meracau tak jelas dalam desahannya, dapat di rasakannya jari-jari Yunho memainkan nipplenya yang telah mengeras.

Ok. Mungkin reader-san bingung dengan posisi mereka kan? Iya kan?#gaaaa

Emmhh... begini jadi sekarang posisi mereka adalah Yunho duduk dikursi kerjanya. Dikantor? Ya mereka masih dikantor tentu saja. Dan posisi Jaejoong? Entah bujukan syetan macam apa yang digunakan si mesum Jung setelah perseteruan panjang dengan Jaejoong, Yunho berhasil memaksa Jaejoong untuk duduk di pangkuannya, dikarenakan sebuah _**law-suite**_. #author jg mau XD

Tidak ada meja kerja lain di ruang kerja Yunho—sekarang ruang kerja mereka— sebenarnya bisa saja sih Jaejoong duduk di sofa tapi Yunho mengancamnya akan mengadukan pada Appa dan Umma Kim bahwa Jaejoong tidak bekerja dengan benar mentang-mentang Jaejoong bekerja dengan Yunho.

Dan Jaejoong masih terlalu sayang dengan telinga indahnya untuk mendengar ceramah Appa dan Ummanya selama seharian penuh.

**Ok back to YUNJAE**

Yunho masih asyik mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan listrik—bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya— di tubuh Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang keenakan dan mengabaikan setumpuk dokumen yang menyarang di meja kerjanya. Entah sampai kapan Jung tunggal ini akan terus mengabaikan pekerjaannya.

"Yuunhhh... ohh..." Yunho masih dengan aksinya. Menggerayagi tubuh erotis Jaejoong di pangkuannya.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya meresapi setiap sentuhan Yunho hingga menampilkan leher jenjang Jaeoong yang terekspose di depan Yunho. Kesempatan bagus. Dan Jung tidak akan melewatkan satu pun kesempatannya.

Yunho mengendus di perpotongan leher Jaejoong, lalu menjilatnya dan menghisapnya ia menggigit kecil leher Jaejoong. Kulit Jaejoong terasa sangat halus dan lembut.

"Aw... YA! Kenapa kau menggigitnya eoh?" teriakJaejoong polos memegangi lehernya yang sedikit sakit seperti digigit seemut.

"Kenapa hm? Bukankah jika 'makan' harus digigit" Menyeringai. Yunho menampilkan seringaian mesum yang selalu berhasil membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"MWO?"

"Sudahlah kau diam dan nikmati saja, bukankah kau menikmatinya hm" Goda Yunho _seduktive._

"A—aku tidak menikmatinya" Jaejoong gelagapan menghadapi Yunho.

"Jadi kau tidak menikmatinya" Yunho mengerling jahil memandangi Jaejoong yang berantakan akibat k_arya_nya.

Kaus yang tersingkap hingga menampilkan perut ramping Jaejoong, rambut acak-acakan dan peluh yang membasahi tubuh Jaejoong. Dan Yunho tidak buta untukmelihat Jaejoong yang sedang merah padam akibat sisa aktivitas mereka tadi. Dan Jaejoong bilang dia tidak menikmatinya. Ck. Dasar naif.

"Jadi begini pun kau tidak menikmatinya?" tanya Yunho dan tanpa aba-aba Yunho meremas kejantanan Jaejoong yang tengah mengeras di balik celananya.

"Ahhhhh..." Jaejoong mendesah nikmat dan kaget saat Yunho dengan berani meremas kejantanannya. Yah memang Yunho selalu berani meremas-remas apa pun yang di sukainya.

Desahan itu bagai candu untuk Yunho. Tapi tidak. Yunho harus fokus dengan dengan acaranya membuat Jaejoong mengakui bahwa ia memang menikmati aktivitas mereka ini. Yunho menahan mati-matian nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Masih mengelak eoh?" ucap Yunho penuh kemenangan.

"K—Kau meremasnya lagi...?" Dengan ragu Jaejoong bertanya pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan itu.

"Ya. Dan kau tidakkeberatan kan" UcapYunho di telinga Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus kejantanan Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus celananya.

"T—tapihhh ahhh... b—bukanhhh...kahh kita harushh.. ahhh...b—bekerjahhh" Ucap Jaejoong susah payah sambil memegangi tangan Yunho berusaha menyingkirkannya yang mengelus kejantanannya. Membuatnya semakin frustasi dengan rasa baru yang di tawarkan Yunho.

"Aku Bos di sini. Bukan kah itu jelas! Aku mau kerja atau tidak itu terserahku" Jawab Yunho tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya dia membuat Jaejoong takluk dengannya.

"T—terserah kau ahhhh... j—jangan terlalu keras meremasnya ahhhh... " Jaejoong protes dengan aksi Yuho yang tiba-tiba meremas kejantanannya dengan kencang. Terasa berlipat-lipat kali lebih nikmat.

Meskipun menolak Jaejoong seperti terdengar meminta lebih di telinga Yunho.

"Sepertinya ini mengganggu" Yunhomelepaskan kaitan celana Jaejoong yang terasa menghalangi aktivitasnya.

Srekkk...

.

Dan dengan satu kali sentakan celana laknat itu sudah lepas dari empunya. Menyajikan pemandangan indah di depan Yunho.

Yunho memandangi pemandangi terindah dalam hidupnya. Jaejoong yang setengah naked tanpa celana yang membungkus kedua paha mulusnya. Hanya kaus V-neck dan selembar kain segitiga yang menutupi aset paling berharga milik Jaejoong.

Dan tentu saja aset Jaejoong tak lepas dari sasaran dan Tujuan Yunho.

Glukkk...

Yunho terasa susah hanya utuk sekedar menelan ludahnya kali ini. Memandangi paha mulus Jaejoong dan Juniornya yang menyembul dari kain segitiga itu membuat Yunho jadi tambah _tegang._

Tidak puas hanya memandanginya Yunho mulai meraba dan mengelus paha Jaejoong dengan pelan dan lembut seakan-akan Jaejoong merupakan barang antik mulai dari lututnya, merayang hingga ke atas dan terakhir 'saesuatu' yang menjadi tujuannya. Kejantanan Jaejoong.

Dan sejak kapan Yunho akan puas jika hanya memandanginya dan meremasnya dari luar saja. Jangan bercanda. Dia Jung Yunho yang tidak akan pernah puas jika tidak berhasil membuat Jaejoong menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Lutut Jaejoong terasa lemas.

"Ahhhh... Yuunhhh ..." Jaejoong mengerang merasakan tangan Yunho yang merambat menuju kejantanannya. Frustasi. Jaejoong mulai menggapai-gapai apa saja yang bisa menjadi penopang atas kenikmatan yang di dapatnya.

Hup. Kedua tangan Jaejoong menggapai leher Yunho dan menjadikannya sebagai pegangan untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya ini.

"Hmm... Kau menyerah eh?" Yunho menyeringai mendapati Jaejoong yang menjadikan lehernya sebagai pegangan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho.

"..."

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Jaejoong selain deru nafasnya yang terdengar memburu dan tersengal-sengal.

"Kau diam ku anggap YA!" dan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yunho terasa terdengar merdu di telinganya sendiri.

Dan habislah kau KIM JAEJOONG. Semoga harimu menyenagkan. Dan tuhan masih menyayangimu dengan memberi kesehatan untuk hole mu dan kakimu agar berfungsi dengan baik nantinya.

Selamat berjuang~

* * *

**.**

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

Deru mobil terdengar dari depan keluarga Jung saat Yoochun berkutat dengan kertas-kertas tidak jelas yang berada di tangannya. Entah apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh namja mantan patah hati hati ini.

Ting..Tong...

Yoochun mengkerutka keningnya mendengar bel yang berbunyi. Yoochun melirik sekilas jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu 12 KST, siapa yang datang di siang-siang bolong begini. Tidak mungkin Yunho hyung dan Jae Hyung yang datang.

Ini masih terlalu siang dan tidak mungkin mereka pulang sesiang ini. Seingatnya sebelum berangkat Jae Hyung berpesan akan pulang sekitar jam lima sore.

Tng..Tong.. sekali lagi bel itu membuyarkan pikiran Yoochun. Sebenarnya Yoochun malas beranjak dari sofa tapi.. ' ahhh menyebalkan siapa tamu laknat yang berani mengganggu ketenanganku' pikir Yoochun frustasi.

Yoochun beranjak sambil bersungut-sungut dan merutuki siapa saja yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya siang ini.

Tingg..Toongg...Tingg..Toongg

Bel semakin berbunyi nyaring seiring Yoochun mendekat mau membukakan pintu.

'ck. Dasar tidak sabaran'

'CKLEK'

Dan terbukalah pintu kediaman Jung yang super megah, menampilkan sosok Yeo—err ja semek yang tak jauh lebih tinggi darinya sedang melongo memandangi Yoochun yang juga melongo tak jelas. Tapi cepat-cepat Yoochun kembali menguasai dirinya.

"KAU" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Kompak sekali

"Ck. Kau namja Gila yang waktu itu kan" Junsu masih ingat bagaimana wajah namja Gila menyabalkan yang berebut taksi dengannya waktu ia baru datang dari Jepang. Ini dia nih orangnya.

"Ck. Harus ku katakan berapa kali nona, aku ini bukan namja GILA, aku masih terlalu waras untuk mengencani yeoja dan namja cantik di luar sana" Ucap Yoochun bosan.

"Dan sudah berapa kali ku bilang manusia terkutuk, jangan panggil aku nona, aku ini namja jika kau lupa" ucap Junsu jengah.

"Baiklah-baiklah jadi aku harus memanggil apa, selain kata nona?"

"Junsu, Kim Junsu"

"Baiklah Junsu-ie jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di sini" ucap Junsu sinis*ish oppa sinis amat yak*plakk

"Ck. Sudah jawab saja apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kalau aku tentu sajakarena aku tiggal di sini" jawab Yoochun santai.

"MWO? kau tinggal di sini, Bukan kah ini kediaman Jung. Apa aku salah tempat?" tanya Junsu panik, malu berat kan kalau dia benar-benar salah tempat. Tapi seingatnya alamatnya benar kok, persis seperti yang diberikan ahjumma Kim.

"Ne, aku tinggal di sini. Dan kau tidak salah tempat no—err maksudku Junsu-ie, ini memang kediaman Jung. Jadi ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Jadi ini benar kediaman Jung kan?" tanya Junsu meyakinkan

"Ya ini kediaman Jung"

"J—jadi apa kau yang bernama Jung Yunho?" tanya Junsu ragu. Kalau benar orang di depannya ini adalah Jung Yunho yang itu maka habislah dia. Apa yang akan di katakannya kepada Jae hyung jika dia pernah berjumpa dua kali dengan calon kakak iparnya tapi tidak meninggalkan kesan yang baik.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku yang bernama Jung Yunho atau bukan?" tanya Yoochun geli memandangi Junsu yang sedang cemas itu, terlihat menggemaskan.

"Jadi b—benar kau Jung Yunho?" Tanya Junsu hampir menangis. Dunia seakan runtuh seketika mengetahui orang di depannya adalah calon kakak iparnya.

"..."

"Hiks... kau benar-benar Jung Yunho calon kakak iparku?"

"h—hei jangan menangis begitu aku tidak mengatakan jika aku adalah orang yang bernama Jung Yunho kan?" Ucap Yoochun gelagapan. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia menghadapi orang menangis.

"Jinjja? Jadi kau bukan Jung Yunho?" tanya Junsu berbinar-binar persis seperti anak ayam.

Tadi nangis ceria lagi moody sekali.

"Ne, bukankah waktu itu aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku, Yoochun. Park Yoochun jika kau lupa"

"Benarkah? Entah lah aku lupa" jawab Junsu innocent

Yoochun sweatdrop di tempat. Bagaimana bisa ada namja ajaib seperti ini, melupakan nama dirinya namja paling tampan sejagad raya ini. Oh ayolah~~

"Ah jadi kau mencari yunho hyung kan? Masuklah dulu Yunho hyung sedang tidak ada dirumah, dia dikantor" Ucap Yoochun sambil mempersilahkan masuk.

"Duduklah dulu akan ku buatkan minum untukmu" Junsu duduk di sofa yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas tidak jelas yang tadi di kutati Yoochun.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja yang tidak merepotkanmu" Ucap Junsu tersenyum tulus.

Ssejenak Yoochun terpana. Senyum itu manis sekali.

Ah tidak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran kotornya.

"Yoochun-_**ssi **_kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu khawatir

"ah~Ne, gwaenchana" jawab Yoochun sambil berlalu menuju dapur Jung.

Junsu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kediaman Jung dengan tatapan takjub, bukan hanya dari luar saja kediaman Jung ini terlihat mewah melainkan dalamnya pun juga.

Tapi sayang kenapa rumah sebesar ini sepi sekali. Beda sekali dengan kediaman Kim walaupun tidak semegah dan sebesar rumah Jung tapi ramai sekali, karena kaluarga mereka sering berkumpul.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Yoochun datang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Apa jus jeruk tidak masalah"

"Ah~ ne ini cukup, gomawo Yoochun_**-ssi**_"

"Tidak usah seformal itu, panggil Yoochun atau Chunnie _chagy _jika kau mau" Chunnie mulai lagi deh~~ kemaren Umma sekarang sepupunya hahhh~

"Chunie chagy? Apakah harus" tanya Junsu

"Tentu saja" jawab Yoochun santai sambil meminum minuman yang tadi dibawanya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau" Jawab Junsu polos. *kyaaaa Jun-chan polos amat ch XD*abaikan

"uhukkkkk... apa?" Yoochun tersedak minumannya sendiri mendengar penuturan polos namja di depannya ini.

"Ku bilang aku tidk mau" ulang Junsu kesal

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah jadi apa masalahnya?" ucap Yoochun frustasi. Hh sudah berapa kali kata frustasi yang dikeluarkan Yoochun hari ini semenjak menghadapi namja super polos itu.

"Eh? Jadi tidak masalah ?" tuh kan namja di depannya ini memang super polos.

"Ne—"

"—jadi Junsu-ie ada apa mencari Yunho hyung?" tanya Yoochun sebelum dia semakin frustasi menghadapi namja imut itu.

"Siapa yang mencari Jung Yunho, aku mencari hyungku?" jawab Junsu cuek

Yoochun melongo. Bukankah tadi dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia menenyakan Jung Yunho? Dan Ke mana perginya Kim Junsu yang tadi sangat polos. Sekarang dia malah terlihat sebagai namja cuek yang tidak ada polos-polosnya sama sekali.

"Hyung mu?"

"Ne, hyung ku Kim Jaejoong"

"Jadi kau adiknya Jae hyung?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran

"Ne, aku ingin menemuinya hari ini. Sebentar lagi dia akan segera menikah makanya aku jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang untuk ikut mempersiapkan segala keperluan pernikahan hyungku" Jawab Junsu semangat

"Jadi kau Kim Junsu sepupunya Jae hyung?"

"bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja dia bercerita tentangmu kemarin, spertinya dia sangat merindukanmu"

"Jinjja? Aku juga sangat merindukannya" tersirat rasa rindu yang mendalam di matanya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau ku antar kau menemui Jae hyung". Tawar Yoochun

"Boleh kah?"

"Tentu saja asal—" Yoochun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Asal?" tanya Junsu memiringkan kepalanya imut

"Asal kau mau menjadi namjachinguku" menyeringai

"TERKUTUK KAU! DASAR NAMJA GILA!"

DUAAAGHHHHH

Dan siang itu pun menjadi saksi bisu atas ciuman penuh cinta yang dilayangkan oleh kepalan Kim Junsu di wajah tampan Park Yoochun di kediaman Jung.

Poor Yoochun

* * *

**.**

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

"Ahhh... Ahhh... hen ahh... tiii..hhh kanhhh bodohh ahh—"

Sementara itu di ruangan YUNJAE mereka masih asysik dengan kegiatan mereka.

Yunho yang Topless menindih Jaejoong yang sudah Full Naked dan tergolek pasrah di atas meja kerjanya.

Sementara dokumen-dokumen yang entah apa isinya yang tadinya bersarang dengan rapi mejanya kini sudah berserakan dilantai hingga tak berbentuk. Yunho benar-benar mampu membuat menguras tenaga Jaejoong hari ini.

.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti jika kau terus mendesah seperti ini _chagy?_"

Ucap Yunho seduktive sambil terus mengocok kejantanan Jaejoong yang menegak dan mengeluarkan _pre cum _di ujung kejantanannya.

"In—iniihhh Gilahhhh ahhhh" Jaejoong menggeliat ke sana kemari merasakan kejantanannya yang di ambil alih oleh Yunho.

Tangannya mencengkeram erat ujung meja melampiaskan rasa nikmat ini.

Kejantanan Jaejoong semakin membesar dan Yunho tahu Jaejoong akan segera _Cum. _

Menyeringai Yunho berhenti menservice Junior Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa kehilangan saat tangan Yunho berhenti memanjakan Juniornya.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Jaejoong penuh tanya

"Memintalah, maka akan ku berikan kenikmatan yang lebih untukmu" seringaian itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang terakhir Jaejoong lihat barusan.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong ragu

"Memohonlah" Jawab Yunho _seduktive _. oh ayolah Jung Yunho-_**ssi**_ , aku tahu sebenarnya kau pun sedang menahan mati-matian Junior mu yang sudah tegang bahkan sebelum kalian memulainya. Apa aku benar?

"Tidak akan" Ucap Jaejoong merona. Tidak meskipun sekarang Jaejoong sedang diujung tanduk pun dia tidak akan pernah memohon kepada Jung mesum ini.

Memohon sama dengan meminta 'dimasuki'. Dan jika dia di masuki itu sama saja dia tidak virgin lagi tidak. Tidak. Ini tidk benar.

.

.

'BRAKKKK'

"OMMO? HYUUNG?"

Pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar itu, menghentikan kegiatan dua manusia ini, mereka menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah datangnya suara yang melengking itu.

Yunho buru-buru menyambar jasnya yang tergolek tak berdaya di lantai dan segera menutupi tubuh naked Jaejoong.

"Ish. Park Yoocun, mau apa kau ke sini ?" Tanya Yunho mengerikan. Bagimana tidak aktivitas kesenangamu diganggu oleh manusia laknat yang berjudul sepupunya ini.

Park Yoochun dan namja imut di sampingya yang entah siapa namanya Yunho tidak tahu berdua dengan tatapan kaget, penuh menyelidik dan garang.

Oh dan tatapan garang hanya dikeluarkan oleh namja imut yang berdiri di s amping Yoochun tentu saja.

Sementara Jaejoong memandang tidak percaya pada sepupu tercintanya. Benarkah itu sepupunya?

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin berlari memeluk Kim Junsu jika tidak mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang hanya terbungkus jas Yunho yang menutupi tubuh bagian depannya.

"M—mianhae kami mengganggu hyung, aku akan pergi dulu kalian lanjutkan saja" Ucap Yoochun setengah malu memandangi mereka.

"Hyung" Yoochun menarik paksa Junsu yang masih melongo di tempat kalau saja dia tidakmengeluarkan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Su-ie" Ucap Jaejoong ragu

"Ne hyuuuung bogoshippo" dan Kim Junsu sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana pun keadaannya, dia berlari menghampiri Jajejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ne su-ie bogoshippooo~~~" ucap Jaejoong hampir menangis terharu.

"Err—Ne hyung kalian selesaikan saja dulu aku tunggu di rumah kalian saja" ucap Junsu sedikit tak rela melepaskan pelukannya.

Bisa saja Jaejoong menolak tapi itu tidak mungkin. Jaejoong masih punya 'urusan' dengan masa depannya yang masih berdiri 'tegak'.

"ehmm.. Ne" jawab Jaejoong seperti kepiting rebus.

"Cepat selesaikan Ne, ku tunggu di rumah kakak Ipar" goda Junsu

"_Urusai_" Jawab Jaejoong merah padam semakin menjadi-jadi

Yoochun dan Junsu pun Keluar dari ruangan YUNJAE sebelum mereka benar – benar keluar tak lupa Junsu kembali melayangkan tatapan jahilnya untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Jangan lupa tutup pintunya" Kata Yunho akhirnya mengeluarkan suara yang diam menyaksikan reunian keturunan Kim sejak tadi.

Setelah mereka keluar Jaejoong bangkit hendak turun menyelesaikan 'urusan' yang tertunda.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Yunho memegang tangannya saat Jaejoong bangkit dan hendak turun dari mejanya. Jaejoong memandang ke sekeliling ...

Astaga... apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Kenapa ruangan ini jadi kacau sekali?

"Lepaskan" Jaejoong menyentak tangan Yunho

"Kau marah" tanya Yunho

"Tidak" Jawab Jaejoong cepat

"Lalu" Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"A—Aku..." Jejoong menggantungkan kata – katanya

"Aku apa Boo?"

"A—Aku malu Yuunn~~" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya, meutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

Sadarlah Kim jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Kau tidak lupa masih ada Pervert Jung di depanmu kan?

"Kenapa harus malu Boo? Aku senang kau seperti ini" Ucap Yunho menenangkan, memandangi Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dan terakhir pandangannya melabuh pada bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong "Dengarkan aku Boo, apa kau menyesal?" tanya Yunho

Yah meskipun kata-kata itu sedikit tidak cocok untuk situasi sekarang, mengingat mereka belum melakukan 'permainan inti'nya.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak menyesal. Yahh.. untuk apamenyesal kalau pada akhirnya pun Yunho akan menjadi suaminya.

'Hahhh...' Yunho mendesah lega karena Jaejoong tidak menyesal

"Karena kau tidak menyesal jadi mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi 'hm?" Goda Yunho dan mengangkat Jaejoong ala bridel style.

"KYAAAAAAAA"

Dan hari itu pun di akhiri dengan adegan YUNJAE yang saling memberi service satu sama lain tanpa harus melakukan pekerjaan 'inti'nya.

Yah setidaknya Jaejoong sudah mulai menerima Yunho sedikit demi sedikit.

**.**

**Kamu Mesum**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

A/N :

Holaaa minna-san chingudeul , Rey balik lagi bawa chap 4 gimana?

Apa ini sudah termasuk kilat?

Chap. Ini Alurnya maksa ya? Emang !

Gaje? Maklum aja ya ga ada edit-editan. Dari pada di edit tapi ga diupdate2 mending ga ku edit sekalian.*alesan*plakk

Untuk yang kasih review di chap kemaren **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK** setidaknya karya ku di terima di sini hehe XDD

Review kalian adalah penyemangatku, kalau aku semangat fic ini akan terus dilanjut. Artinya ya~~ kalau ada yang review fic ini akan tetap dilanjut kalau ga ada ya sudah aku pergi *ngacir bareng Changmin*

Iya deh hari ini gue ga banyak cincau.

**SPECIAL THANKS untuk yang udah review :**

Cheesyskullmako, **Choi shi Zu, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Cho SungKyu OKS, JungJaema, Qhia503, **trilililili, ajengmjjeje, **kucing liar**, Kim Kinan, Ryukey, Guest, heeli, Pencari ff Yunjae, Kimimaki, Kim Soo nie, **Cloudyeye, ochaviosa, finaChoi56, meirah.1111, Kim eun neul, desi2121, Chan Nuriza, YuyaLoveSungmin, .921, irengiovanny, desroschan, Lucassiopeia, cho devi, nannaa, **revi-killan, APINDA OKTAVIANI, Yunjaeshipper, Red Ocean,Yunjaefever, minnieGalz, Guest2, park ha mi, **xxruuxx, gdtop, Aaliya Shim, Zheirasky, **lee Yuno, Kim shippo, chun's FG,yunjae always, **Blue minra, Jihee46, Yukina Itou sephiienna Kitami, thepandeo, Haiiro-sora, putryboO, fifian160, Jaejung Love, **jung hana Cassie, Guest 3, **aku suka ff, kyu501lover, AmaterashuUchiha1, loveimminsungs, Rha Yunjaeshipper, arriedonghae, riska0122, BambiJung, **uriesky, **Momo Dwi98 cashhipper, HOTdragon, **Kim haehae, schagarin, Princess yunjae, lee minji elf, NyonyaCho, **Hikari vongola, savory pancake, **Aichan, kim si kyo, carol, yojo, **IinInayah, redKrystal, **rara, gery miku,Park soon kyu, **Ji0298, Noella Marsha, , KishiZera, A-tan62, leecho91, Julie Namikaze.**

Adakah namanya yang belum disebutin?

Dan maaf dlam salah penulisan nama :D

.

**Reysa_J**


End file.
